


Leather, Lattes, and the Demon under the stairs

by misskirika



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is smug, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternater Universe- Demons, Ann runs a sorority because she's cool like that, Assorted Spoops, At least not from Ryuji, BDSM, But not the Fuck word, Coffee 'cuz Persona 5, Dick Pumpkins, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Frat Boy!Ryuji, Inadvertent Demon Summoning, M/M, Mentions of/implied stalking, Mishima's voluptuous hips, More tags to be added, Multi, Ryuji is a doof, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Yes Polyamory, demon!yusuke, i just want my sons to be happy, lots of swearing, polyamory?, questionable decisions, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskirika/pseuds/misskirika
Summary: All Ryuji Sakoto wanted was to lead a fun-filled, booze-clouded college life. A life where he was 'Ryuji the cool foreign kid', not 'Ryuji, that dick that screwed over the track team'.After he leaves his tiny apartment for a slightly-less-tiny dorm, it seems his wish for an exiting college life has been granted.He also learns one very valuable lesson-Be careful what you wish for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, so please be gentle. Also, I'm writing this on mobile, so sorry if the formatting is weird.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. 

_Join a frat, get drunk, wake up next to an American bombshell with a smile on her face._

 

That was my plan. That was how it should have been. College was my chance- a chance for a new start, one of those Hollywood endings, all that crap. 

Instead, I got a night of doing who-knows-what while drunk, followed by the worst hangover I'd had since high school, all to fit in with a group of dudes who were probably just fair-weather friends.

Although, they did at least have it in their hearts to drag me back to the frat house, even if my pants and left sock had been left behind. 

As I tried to calmly assess the situation while my skull felt like a particularly awesome rave was being hosted inside, a thought donned on me: my wallet is in my pants. And my phone. 

Well shit.

My hangover-induced stupor helped to keep me from completely flipping my shit well I tried to piece together the events leading up to me being dumped on a questionably clean La-Z-Boy recliner-

 

_Black hair, a voice that sounded like home, the smell of leather and sweat..._

_What happened last night?_

 


	2. The Fuck Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is a responsible adult ™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooo
> 
> Welcome to the first real chapter! (Yay!)  
> It's pretty boring (boo!) but it's essential to set up the story. Also, I gave Ryuji a father figure because he is a sweet boy who deserves to be happy (also plot).

**~3 Weeks ago~**

“I said hold the whip, not to smother it in it!”  
The sensibly dressed woman whom I had just served leaned closer to my face, her tone hushed but scathing.

“I am truly sorry ma’am, may I try to help in any way?” I forced out. I flinched, hating the way the words tumbled clumsily out of my mouth, my tongue contorting around every L.

This wasn't the first time I effed up, and I was certain it wouldn't be the last. Usually my English was pretty good, thanks to my Dave (more on him in a moment), but after the number of coffees I had gulped down far exceeded the hours I had slept, it was pretty hard to keep my words straight.

The woman in front of me crinkled her brow, smacking a five dollar bill on the counter. She hissed out that I could keep the change. Before I could tell her just where she could shove that change, she snatched her coffee and stormed off muttering under her breath.

With the café now empty, I slumped forward onto the counter, letting the smile drop from my face. I found my thoughts drifting freely, lingering on a revenge fantasy that, while satisfying, would get me 110% fired. As bad as the idea of engrishing my way through who knows how many customers was, the alternative was much, much worse.

By some miracle I had been accepted into a college, complete with a scholarship and all that junk. Only problem was, the college was in America, which as many of you may know, is very much not Japan. My tuition was covered, but that left board, food, textbooks, and airfare. If it wasn't for Dave, I would have been screwed.

Dave had been in my life for a short enough time for little me to realize he wasn't my dad, but a long enough time that I couldn't remember a time without him. I guess the fact that he's a 5 foot 4 African American man could have tipped me off too.

After my dad bailed, my mom had half as much money and twice as many mouths to feed. When word started going around that a translator position might open up at her company, she knew the raise was her best hope. She had taken English in high school, and with her being a young mom, it was all still pretty fresh. She gathered up what little money we had left and enrolled in some English classes to refresh her memory.  
Enter: Dave.

According to Mom, it was love at first sight. According to Dave, she scared the shit out of him. While I'd never been really interested in the whole sappy story, I do know this much-  
Dave was the teacher, and to spite his short height, he was built. Mom was just reaching the end of her yankii faze, but she was still pretty. My mom jumped at the chance for private lessons, and through events I don't even want to fleetingly consider, they got together.

My mom didn't get the job, but she did get Dave. And Dave did get the job. My mom was surprising okay with it (moving from a shelter to the not-so-shabby apartment of a hot foreign dude may have softened the blow).

Dave did everything a good dad should, but he did it so much more _American_ -y. And thus, I grew into the loud, impulsive and charmingly foul-mouthed young fellow I am today.

With my mom formerly being the Japanese equivalent of white trash and Dave having grown up in a rough neighborhood, they were okay with pretty much anything that came out of my mouth. There was one word, however, that I refused to say.

The Fuck word.

I first heard it during a fight in middle school when I bit another kids leg (damn, little me was a BAMF). Always seeking to improve my vocabulary, I immediately ran (read:limped) home to ask Dave what the eff ‘fakku’ meant.

I remember it like it was yesterday…

“Hey Daaaaaaaave~”

“Yes, Ryujiiiiiii~”  
He responded, not even looking up from whatever he was aggressively sautéing.

“What does fakku mean?”

He set down the pan.

“Come again?”

I tilted my head, staring at him with as much concentration as a pre-pubescent boy could muster.

“Ya know, fakku. It's English, right.”

He sighed deeply, his large hand kneading the bridge of his nose.

“Ryuji-”

He then brought out the _book_. In that book was the _talk_.

The Fuck talk.

And so, my curiosity led to me frozen in place for fifteen minutes while my father pointed at pictures of a vagina, his face never loosing it's stoic expression. (I found out years later that it took all of his will power not to laugh at the faces I was making).

“Any questions?”

I shouldn't have asked it. But I did, not even registering the words leaving my mouth.

“....do you and mom do that?”

After a moment of contemplation, he answered with a curt nod.

“Yes.”

It was at that moment that I decided that sex was the grossest thing possible (I was so, so wrong. 10/10 would recommend) and that the Fuck word was responsible.

Even after I did the do myself, I still didn't say the word. Still don't. I guess it's just a habit now.

So, anyway, Dave. Him and my mom covered my airfare and board, and gave me enough money for food. Being the responsible young man I am, I immediately spent it all on junk food and booze. And because the only thing more deadly terrifying than the looming specter of starvation is my mother when I waste her money, I opted to get the first job I could. The pay was good (yay), I got free food (even more yay), and the people sucked (not yay).

Still, I'd take having to deal with those assholes over the shit show my life turned into any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUUUUH
> 
> WAT WILL HAPPEN????!!!!11!!1
> 
> Seriously though, sorry for the boringness. I wrote this as an exercise to practice first person, so please tell me if I did anything wrong. I also welcome constructive criticism. 
> 
> I'll probably write the next chapter tonight, but I'd love to hear suggestions for what you guys wanna see as the story progresses. Like I said, this was just practice, so I'm pretty much winging it with the story. 
> 
> Sorry for the long note, and I'll see you soon!


	3. Quality Customer Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Junes! 
> 
> Now get the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The triumphant(?) return of Junes!   
> Huzzah!

 

**~Two weeks ago~**

With my food source secured, it was time to worry about shelter. After a quick trip to the student help center, it became apparent that staying in the dorms was out of the question. I was also pretty sure the motel I was staying in was built for roaches that smoked heavily, based on what I'd seen.

As I flopped down on the help center’s canvas couch, I decided to take advantage of the free wifi to do a little browsing on Craigslist (yes, I was that level of desperate).

After scrolling past the eleven-thousandth adds for some freaky anonymous sexin’, my phone pinged. As soon as I saw the name, my face split into what I'm sure was the most stupid looking grin I'd made in, like, at least two days.

  
Yuki(Mishima): hey ryuji!!!!! how're things in New York? are the girls really like they are in the movies???? I want details!!!!

If my smile could have gotten any larger, it definitely would have. Mishima is just so, well, Mishima. We're polar opposites, but that's probably why we get along so well. He helped me study, I helped him break out of his shell. Plus I'm like 90% sure those voluptuous hips of his are one of the major factors that made me realize I'm not exactly completely straight.

Me: besides being homeless its p good man

Me:and a gentleman does not kiss and tell ;)

Yuki(Mishima): WAT????!!!!

Just as I was about to send him a long-ass text explaining the events of the past month, my phone pinged again.

Yuki(Mishima): can you at least tell me if she was pretty~

I chuckled, deleting my rant.

Me: your a jackass

Yuki(Mishima): i am but a man

Before I could think of a sufficiently sarcastic response, a large woman in small horn rimmed glasses cleared her throat at me.

“You know, we have a common area for a reason.”

I pasted on my best smile, sitting up straight.

“I'm sorry, ma’am. I was just about to leave.”

\-------------  
 _Sighhhhhhh_. I had hoped to chill on the couch a little longer, but since I'm (surprisingly) not a fan of conflict, I figured it was just best to move on.

As I finally settled down on a bench, a thought hit me. I opened up the texting up and clicked into my conversation with Mishima.

Me: ummmmm dude, isnt it like 1 am in japan rn?

Yuki(Mishima): yeh

Yuki(Mishima): and…..?

Me: yuki go to sleep

Yuki(Mishima): NEVER! VIVE LA RESISTANCE

Me: whatever dude

Me: dude?

Me: you fell asleep didn't you

Me: *sighs* and here I was just about to tell you all about this REALLY hot girl

With a maniacal little chuckle, I hit send. This would probably lead to about ten bazillion texts at two AM, but it was so worth it. Mishima did remind me of something though. Two, to be precise.

1-American porn is confusing. No censorship was amazing, but no language barrier can hide how bad the acting is. (I mean seriously, I came here to get off, not watch some chick nasally whine about how she'll do anything to fix her grades for ten minutes.)  
2-I need to get laid. Like, now, if not sooner.

Deciding I didn't have the courage to go back to the roach motel/bodega/place I will definitely be murdered, I lied back, letting my head dangle off the edge of the flaky metal bench.

After Scanning the area, nothing really caught my eye. And then I saw it. There, nestled between a ‘massage’ parlor and a store too covered in t-shirts and handbags to see, was a surprisingly clean storefront. It wasn't the cleanliness that caught my eye, though. In fading red letters was the word Junes.

No way.

No, seriously, there is _no way_ that is a Junes. They'd starting popping up everywhere in 2008, so I was more than familiar with what one looked like. And this tiny shop was not a Junes. Still, it was the first familiar thing I'd seen in awhile, so I found myself strolling through the doors, the jingling of bells announcing my arrival.

“Welcome to Junes.”

I jumped at the voice behind me, having not noticed the black haired cashier upon entering. Without thinking I shot back-

“This is no Junes.”

And without even a pause-

“And you're not a real blond. So are you gonna buy something or…?”

He let his question trail off, propping himself up on his elbow.

For a second I just stared, before dumbly muttering out a ‘fair enough’ and turning my attention to the isles.

The ‘Junes’ really was sad. It was made up of an electronics department (a stack of 3Dses with the boxes still in Japanese), an isle of Japanese junk food, and the rest was just like a standard drug store. Above the 3Ds graveyard was a security camera. A piece of paper with ‘Smile, you're on camera!’ written on it was taped to the piece of metal supporting it. All in all, the place was shady as hell.

“You know, if you really want to get a tv or something from this place, you can order it from our website and have it shipped if you don't mind paying a butt ton for shipping. Or you could go to Target like a normal person.”  
At some point he had left his throne of pocky and cheap aspirin to join me in the isles.

“People really pay just to get a tv from here?”  
It didn't occur to me until after that my comment could be slightly offensive. He didn't seem to mind, instead saying with a shrug, “Weebs, man.”

I had no idea what that meant, and because of his constant causal tone I couldn't tell if I had been insulted. I didn't bother asking because he had already teleported back to his post.

“Look, my shift is over in like 15 minutes, so unless you wanna wait for the next guy to get here I would hurry up.”

Gee, what quality customer service.

I did think of a few things I could use, though. I snatched a cheap blanket, a can of bug spray, and some condoms off the shelves (hey, it doesn't hurt to be optimistic, alright?).

Making sure that the rude cashier was still there, I slouched up to the counter.

“Well, looks like someone is either about to commit a crime or do a little outdoor boning. Hot date in Central Park, perhaps?”

Amusement seeped into his tone, the first shift in emotion he had expressed. He looked up with a smug, lopsided smile, eyes slightly lidded. Now that I got the chance to look at his face, noticed that he wasn't exactly unattractive. With a little imagination I could see him being really hot, his fluffy hair slicked back, smug grin replaced with a sincere smile, the pupils in those lidded eyes blown wide as I---

_Jesus Christ I need to get laid._

“12.75 is your total.”

His voice snapped me out of my fantasies, and his smug smile had been replaced with an indifferent pout.

“But seriously though, you're in college right? Are you having a frat party or something?”

That's when it hit me. There was a way out of roach central, a way to live on campus without selling my kidneys.   
I slid the money across the counter, my mouth lifting into a smile.

“Not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious stranger? What is Ryuji's brilliant plan? WILL HE EVER GET LAID????
> 
> All these questions and more answered next chapter!
> 
> Also, con season is afoot, so updates are probably gonna be slower for a while. Rest assured that I will not leave this thing unfinished, though.


	4. SHUT UP TEDDIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji decides to join a frat. Mistakes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halooooo
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I'm also eager to get to the fun parts. 
> 
> So, without further ado, let the shit show begin!

**~1 Week ago~**

  
Turns out fraternities are expensive as shit. I had planned to join one and crash for free until I could figure everything out. But, unlike in the movies, joining a frat meant having connections, and even then you had to pay a hefty fee if you were even accepted.

However, there were loopholes. After chatting up a guy in one of my 101 classes, I got myself an invitation to visit your friendly neighborhood frat house. I was too late to rush, but if the guys liked me enough, I might be able to live with them for a trial period to see if I fit in.

Even if I did there was no way I could afford it, but hopefully it would give me enough time to get back on my feet. My classmate, who said I could call him ‘Natster’, assured me it would be totally chill. Just a few guys and a couple of girls from their sister sorority.

“Next Saturday at eight. Don't be late!” ‘Natster’ shouted on his way out of class, accentuating his point with some snazzy finger guns.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

\---------------------

**~10 hours ago~**

“You're from Japan? Is that like, in, like, China right?” The artificial blonde currently using me as a leaning post slurred.

_Abort abort abort abortabort_

“Um, no, will you excuse me?”

I deposited her on a nearby couch and scanned the crowd for Nate. ( I refuse to call him Natster, that name is a crime in any language) When my search came up empty, I did the respectable, manly thing: scurried into the bathroom and locked the door.

I can't back out now. The girls will be gone soon (something I never thought I'd be glad about), and hopefully then things would settle down.

**~9 ½ hours ago~**

After being dragged out of the bathroom, I joined/was forced to play a game called never have I had ever. It seemed simple enough; if you'd done something, take a shot.

“Never have I ever…. gone down on a guy!”   
  
Most of the girls drank, giggling and playfully elbowing the few that didn't. I must have been slightly more inebriated and than I thought, because I just said “Screw it.” And thrust my hand high in the hair, making a show of tossing the shot back.

 _Maybe if these guys know they'll throw me out_. That's how it went down in high school, after all.

For a second the circle was silent, before erupting in a cacophony of giggles and whooping.

Just as everything was settling down, one of the guys snapped his head up, revealing an expression reserved for epiphanies and immediately after being kicked in the nuts.

“Guys! He's Asian _and_ gay!”

“Well technically I'm b-”

“This is awesome! This could finally get the dean off our backs!”

When it became apparent that I had no idea what the eff was going on, the dude-bro further explained-

“Sooo, the dean's been on our backs about diversity and all that, equal representation, blah blah blah. So, we've already got another gay guy and another Asian, but you're both! This is awesome! You should totally join us!”

I just sat with my brows knit until it became obvious that no one was talking until they got an answer. Taking a deep breath, I got ready to unleash the fury of gay asians everywhere, when-

“Also you'd get to stay for free.”

“.... what do I gotta do?”

\------------  
 **~9 hours ago~**

“So if you're gay and Asian, does that make you gaysian?”

“Oh my GOD Teddie, shut up.”

“No! I've gotta know! For science!”

The tiny junior was practically crawling over the passenger's seat, his big blue eyes staring directly into my soul.

“Um, no, but what does this have to do with where we're going?”

“Oh yeah, that. Well you see, we don't haze exactly. But if you wanna join, you've gotta do the _trials_.” Nate slurred, fluttering his fingers for dramatic effect.

Teddie, having migrated onto the floor in the second row of seats, explained further:

“During rush week, we do two trials. The first is where we take you to a club, and if you can't get laid, you're out.”

Before I could ask why, he continued without even taking a breath:

“If you make it through that, you've gotta do something really scary. Like sleeping in a graveyard or eating a worm. Any questions?”  
  
He looked up at me with that inviting smile, and I calmed down a little.

“Well, you said this takes a week, yeah? How am I gonna join tonight?” I hoped my words were clear enough, about five shots making them heavy on my tongue.

“Well there's this place in midtown, and they-”

“TEDDIE SHUT UP!” The driver, a dude named Justin, shouted.

“We can't tell you the details, but one of Teddie’s friends owns this place-”

“It's a sex club!”

“THANK YOU, Teddie. So all you gotta do is find someone to get nasty with, and then ask for room 5.” The way he explained it was so casual that I almost missed the part where I was expected to hook up with a stranger.

Trying to hide the shock on my face, I pulled out my phone.  
“Uh, okay, let me just, um, write that down…”

Me: MISHIMA HELP ME

Me: MISHIMA I KNOW YOUR AWAKE

Yuki(Mishima): OMG WHAT HAPPENED

Yuki(Mishima): DO YOU NEED ME TO CALL THE POLICE? HOW DO I CALL THE POLICE IN AMERICA?!!!????

Me: no, you don't need to call the police. Just tell my mother I love her

Yuki(Mishima): RYUJI ARE YOU DYING??? PLZ DONT LEAVE ME DONT GO INTO THE LIGHTTTTTT

Me: ill be fine, but-

Before I could finish the message, the car jerked to a stop. Teddie’s face was illuminated by the glowing red trim of the building, his tone doing nothing to ease my nerves.

“We're _hereeeeeeee_ ~”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta dah
> 
> Fair warning, next chapter is gonna get weird, and not just the sexy kind of weird (that too, but you probably knew that)


	5. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is SHOOK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji gets interrupted a lot in this chapter. I thought of naming it Ryuji:Interrupted, but I thought no one would get it. You get 10 points if you do ;)

**~8 hours ago~**

_Hoooooly crap._

I mean, Teddie did say this place is a sex club, but I didn't really have a concrete mental picture of what that looked like until that very moment.

I sat in the surprisingly cozy reception area, trying to disappear into the red, squishy couch as I watched people in various states of undress parade by. Finally, as I observed a particularly robust man try to seduce a girl way out of his league, the “receptionist” finally appeared from behind a red silk curtain.

She was an average looking girl with brown bobbed hair. Pretty, but not unique. What struck me about her appearance was her outfit. She wore a skin tight white bodysuit, accented with a matching yellow riveted bra and gloves. She wore a yellow masquerade mask with a similar style.

“Hello, welcome to The Velvet Room, I take it it's your first time here?”

_I've been spotted!_

Deciding it was time to emerge from my couch cocoon, I sat up to address the woman.

_Be smooth Ryuji, be smooth._

“Um, ah, yeah.”

_Damnit Ryuji, we talked about this._

“Oh, there's no need to be nervous. I just have a few disclaimers and such to go over before you go in.” She said cheerily, her smile putting me at ease.

“Sure, go for it.”

“There's the type of smile I like to see! So, as I'm sure you know, we cater to BDSM enthusiasts-”

_WAIT WHAT-_

_Oh crap, I should probably be listening to this._

“-and you and your partner can choose a room, and, well, I think we both know what happens after that.” She finished with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“We provide complete anonymity among our guests, complete with masks. I will need some ID to confirm you are at least eighteen.”

I pulled out my student ID, and before I could set it down, she hooked a finger under my chin, guiding my face to be level with hers.

“One last thing. We have a dress code here. Now, I see you're a student, and I know that bondage gear can cost an arm and a leg." She looked to me for some sort of confirmation, and I just nodded dumbly.

"My fiancé just sewed a new set for a friend of mine, but they're too small. Do you want ‘em?”

Glancing up at her infectious smile, I knew there was no possible way I could resist.

“Thank you, that very generous of y-”

Once again she cut me off, dragging me towards a set of stairs in the back.

“Super! Let's go!”

\----------------

I looked like I belonged in some sort of bondage porno.

Well, I guess in a way I was. I left my pants and wallet with Miss Chie, leaving my shirt on under the leather jacket.

It was a full leather get up, skin tight with metal panels in all the right places, all tied together with a snazzy skull mask.

_Alright! I can do this!_

Striding confidently through the curtain, I was instantly assaulted with a barrage of sight and sound, muted light shining down on leather and spandex. There was a dance floor which was no more than metal beams supporting a large pane of glass, red lighting casting an ominous glow on the writhing bodies of the dancers. All in all, the place looked less like a sex club and more like a ... club club. The only sign of unsavory goings-on were the couples splitting off into doors marked only with numbers, there movements heavy with lust.

Trying to find something for my eyes to focus on, I settled on a bar area. It was a distressed metal with some neat backlighting. I willed myself to be strong as I pulled up a stool, smiling at the raven haired bartender.

“Hi sweetie, what'll it be?"

Her smile was warm, a complete contrast to the hellscape surrounding her.

“Just some water, please.”

“Of course!”

As she scurried off to the other end of the bar, I barely noticed the inky figure settling beside me.

“So you're into fisting.”

If I had water I would have spit out.

“ _Excuse_ me?!”

I swiveled my stool so fast I worried I might topple.

“Oh, you speak Japanese too. Neat.”

He glanced at me over the top of a glass he had seemingly conjured out of nowhere, his mocking smirk not going unnoticed.

“THAT IS NOT THE ISSUE SIR!”

He slowly set his drink down, setting one hand on my thigh as he leaned dangerously close.

He hooked a long finger into the red scarf around my neck, leaning in close enough for me to feel his breath on my cheek when he said-

“Red means fisting. Fisting means you want someone's arm elbow deep in your ass or vag, and judging by what's going on here-”

I tried to form a coherent sentence, but the only words currently occupying my brain were  _Hand on crotch hand on crotch hAND ON CROTCH_

“-I'm guessing it's the former.”

He leaned back, his ever present smirk not faltering as he trailed his hand down my chest to rest on my opposite thigh. He was still close enough for me to notice the blush beneath his bone white mask. We locked eyes for a few moments until he spoke again.

“Judging by that horrified expression I'm guessing you're not into that. No matter, I'll find what flips your switch. We've got all night, after all.”

I felt my face heat up, to spite all the blood flowing to a lower region of my body. Evidently that blood came straight from my brain, because here I was, a complete stranger’s hands drifting closer to my nether regions, and all I could think to say was-

“Wanna get a room?”

He looked shocked for just a second, before his grin stretched wider than I thought humanly possible.

"Fuck yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from now on I'm gonna post the smut as independent chapters. The next chapter will be one such chapter....
> 
> Also chie's outfit is based on her chadow self. I hope this whole thing didn't seem too rushed or improbable, but hey, suspension of disbelief right????


	6. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji gets laid.
> 
> Also, Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELOOOO~
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update, but sadly my internet decided to commit seppuku.
> 
> I'm typing this on mobile once again, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut, so any pointers/constructive criticism is welcomed :)

~7 **hours ago~**

 

"R-room five please."

Miss Chie didn't seemed surprised that I'd reappeared so soon. If anything, she seemed proud that her fiancé's handiwork had garnered so much attention, and so soon. What did seem to catch her off guard was my choice of room, or maybe that I knew what room to ask for at all.

Instead of seeking answers for any of her multiple questions, she just handed me a key and gave what I'm pretty sure we're directions to the room. I say _pretty sure_ becauseI found it somewhat hard to focus with an extremely hot leather-clad man handing lazily off my shoulders.

Leather man luckily seemed to know where we were headed. 

 

As as soon as I stepped inside the room I was reminded of the second part of pledging-

Do something really scary.

_What. The. SHIT._

Theroomwas painted entirely black, its deep blue furnishings a sharp contrast to the red color scheme of the rest of the club. 

The heavy blue curtains hung over the windows, consuming any light that may have otherwise seeped in. The only source of light were scattered deep blue candles (hopefully of the fake variety). In the center of the room was a grand bed, matching blue curtains promising privacy from the prying eyes of the paintings hung around the room.

The paintings were probably the second most disturbing things in the room, depicting creatures straight out of a nightmare. A lady with bat wings, a horse that looked like it was made of seaweed, and a starfish thingy with a giant eye were just a few. The most unnerving thing in the room was the bed spread. It was as black as night, what I could only assume to be some kind of sigil standing out in stark white.

The room looked like something out of one of those cheesy themed love hotels, if that hotel was in hell. 

"Well this is... unique. I kind of dig it though."

A smooth voice snapped me out of my trance, my partner for the night sliding past me to purch on the bed.

"Um...yeah." I forced out, cringing at the nervous giggle that tagged along with it. I closed the door behind me, steeling myself as I walked toward... toward, um...

"Ya know, I never really got your name." I perked up a little hearing my voice sound much more calm than I felt.

He seemed to think for a second before replying in a sultry tone, "You can call me Joker. How about you, Mr.Skull?" 

 _Gulp_.

"Um, just Skull is fine, I guess." 

 _Very original, Ryuji_.

"Simple. I like it." 

He gracefully lowered himself onto the bed, but made no move to gesture me closer. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he laced his fingers together.

"So, not to ruin the mood or anything, but I've got a few questions."

"Ok, shoot."

He seemed to relax a little at my eagerness to answer.

"Well, you know the drill, any STDs, yadda yadda yadda. We've also got to agree on a safe word."

"No STDs, and as for a safe word..."

I trailed off, my eyes falling nervously to the ground. It did not go unnoticed.

"Are you okay? I can request a different room if y-"

"NO!" 

Joker jumped a bit at my outburst, and it occurred to me that screaming at the partner may not be the best way to set the mood.

"No, it's okay. It's just kinda, ya know, been a while since I've..."

I twirled my wrists, willing myself to regain any of my normal confidence.

From across the room I heard him shift.

"Don't worry, we can go as slow as you need. I'm not gonna do anything you don't want, and if you ever feel uncomfortable, just say the word."

The earnest yet tender tone in his voice caught me off guard but also put me at ease.

"Okay."

"Great. Now,"

He patted the bed besides him, his lips curling into a smirk.

"shall we start the game?"

\-----------------

" _Ngh_!"

"My thoughts exactly." Joker breathed into my ear, continuing to grind our still-clothed dicks together as he nipped at the side of my neck. That stupid red scarf had been the first thing to go, followed by the masks.

The slight squeaking of leather on leather did nothing to distract from the delicious friction it created. 

_Shit. I want more. I need more._

"As you wish." 

Before I had time to be embarrassed that I had been talking out loud, I was pushed onto my back, Joker still rocking his hips against mine as he reached for the bottons on my shirt, forcing moans from between my lips.

He leaned down to suck and nip at every inch of skin as it was exposed. I clenched the blankets beneath me, gritting my teeth as I willed myself not to come from a little dry humping. 

Finally my shirt was open, then swiftly tossed away. Joker propped himself up on one hand, moving to start undoing his own shirt.

"Let me." 

He nodded swiftly as I pushed his hand away, leaning back to allow me easy access. 

We wasted no time stripping off the rest, chests flush against each other as I brought our hips together. As I moved to pull down his boxers, I placed my hand on his soft black curls, guiding our hazy gazes together.

"Is this okay?"

 

He looked offended that I had wasted time asking.

"Fuck yes."

I pulled down our boxers, tossing them the way of the rest of our clothes. I brought our foreheads together, one hand remaining on the back of his head while the other guided his body hips closer to mine. I felt his breath hitch in anticipation as I reached for his dick, starting with slow strokes that lingered around the head. Starting to get my confidence back, I picked up the pace, a soft moan leaving his lips after every stroke. 

"Ngh, you too. I wanna do it together."

Even though his words were slurred with pleasure, I got the message. I gripped his shoulders, lowering him down to rest in the center of the symbol on the duvet.

"I want it too."

I wrapped a hand around both of our cocks, rocking my hips to the rhythm. He was about the same size as me, meaning each stroke ground our heads together, the sensation of slick precome rubbing together forcing sounds from deep in my throat. We quickly matched each other's pace, the sounds of panting and slapping skin drowning out the creaking of the bed.

"H-here, let me-"

Joker halted my hand, guiding me to rest against the headboard. I gave a whine at the sudden lack of contact, something I'd surely be embarrassed about later. 

I expected him to continue doing whatever the hell it was we were doing before, but instead he settled between my legs, hooking them over his shoulders. 

"Hah~" He breathed out, looking almost lovingly at my dick as he gently stroked it. 

"What're you-"

He answered my question by licking his lips, then wrapping his mouth around the tip of my cock. He wasted no time sinking down to the base, his tongue doing things that made me feel certain that I must have been a damn saint in a past life to deserve. As soon as he began to lift his head, he raised his pleasure-clouded gaze to meet mine. After he was sure he had my attention, he began to pick up the pace, a low moan reverberating through his throat. I leaned by head back, an arm resting over my eyes as gibberish spilled from my tongue. Just as I was about to reach my limit, he pulled away. 

He wasted no time bringing our dicks together again, his strokes erratic. He raised his other hand to his throat, squeezing lightly, strokes becoming rougher. 

Too far gone to question his actions, I moved my hand to join his, a husky growl I didn't know I was capable of making reverberating in my throat-

"Come for me, Joker."

He moaned loudly, almost pleadingly, as his eyes snapped to meet mine. 

He brought the hand he had been using to stroke us down to the mattress, using it for support as he thrust into my hand. Suddenly his eyes screwed shut, his head thrown back as his mouth parted in a silent scream. His hips stuttered to a stop, and I slowed my pumps as I felt heat begin to drip onto my knuckles. 

As soon as it stopped, I laid him down on the duvet, straddling his hips as I began to chase my own release, the staccato of my hips becoming more and more uneven.

I could feel the familiar tension in my stomach, a numbness followed my overwhelming sensation. I heard someone yelling, felling confused before I realized it was me. 

I stroked through my climax, only stopping when the sensation became too much. Hips shaking, I took in the mess we had made, a far corner of my mind wondering if the sigil on the duvet had always been purple. But as the fog around my mind cleared, I found myself faced with more pressing concerns, such as the now smug bastard beneath me.

"Guess it really has been a while, huh?" He glanced down at the mess on his stomach, that effing grin back in full force.

"Shut up." Was all I could manage before falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of a painted world and a beautiful man with purple hair, smiling softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo tired ha ha haaaaah 
> 
> Any way, I hoped you liked it.  
> Next chapter, we meet a few more people, Ryuji is a dingus, etc, goodnight


	7. Wakey wakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Akira's perspective, and features a surprise guest

**~Present~**

When I woke up he was gone. It's probably for the best, anyway.

Stretching my arms above my head, I noticed that instead of feeling sticky and cold, I was swaddled in the plush blankets.

_What a gentleman._

After a moment of internal debate, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to rest a little more.

Just as I shimmied my arms back into my cocoon, my phone buzzed from somewhere surprisingly close.

Ugh.

I slowly reemerged, having to bring the phone pretty close to my face to read it. I was pretty much blind without my glasses, so finding them was sure to be fun. To my surprise, they were perched neatly atop my now fully-charged phone. I would have found it a sweet gesture if that guy didn't totally go through all my stuff to find these things.

I reluctantly struggled out of my nest. On the screen of my phone was a notification from some app I was sure I didn't install. (Then again, I tend to buy weird things when drunk. At least I hope I was drunk when I bought three packs of Bob Ross socks….)

(5 min) METAVERSE NAVIGATOR: Thank you for your download! Your summon is currently 5 miles away.

The what navigator? I better not have downloaded one of those food delivery apps again, because I swear to god, drunk me can eat WAY more Chinese food than sober me.

(Now) METAVERSE NAVIGATOR: Your summon is currently 1 mile away.

Well, I guess I'm gonna find out soo-

(Now) METAVERSE NAVIGATOR: Your summon has arrived.

Well that was fast. Whatever it is, it's here now.

“Huh.” I sighed out. I flipped the flashlight on my phone on, pointing it at the end of the bed. I then promptly had a _fucking heart attack._

There, clutching the end of the bed, was a set of long, pasty fingers. Before it recoiled from the light, I caught a glimpse of glowing yellow eyes from beneath a curtain of hair.

What in the ACTUAL FUCK

“....n it off…”

It talks.

“... please… turn it off…”

It talks in _Japanese_. Why does it speak Japanese?

The pitiful tone in its voice reminded me of a whimpering puppy. That being said-

“There is no way in hell i’m turning this off.”

I was surprised that my voice actually came out.

 _Scritch scritch scritch_.  
It took me a moment to register that the whatever it was was producing the sounds. It had long pointed nails, curved and thick like a dog’s, but as sharp as a cat’s. They dug into the wood, leaving deep gouges in their wake.

It's okay, everything will be fine, just calm down. It's probably just some guy in creepy contacts and OH MY GOD WHEN DID HE GET THERE

In the blink of an eye, we were almost nose to nose, long hair enveloping me. The only light came from the yellow glow of the definitely not contacts.

“Very well.”

His voice had dropped dangerously low (at least I think it's a guy…?)

“Uhhhhhhhhhh… you're very close.”

_Noooo stop why are you talking to it!!!!_

“My apologies.”

To my surprise it pulled back, sitting cross-legged and pulling its hair to either side.

Yup, definitely a guy. A very naked one. And not a bad looking one either.

“So….” I trailed off awkwardly.

He simply tilted his head to the side, apparently not one for conversation.

“Uh… hi? I guess?”

How am I supposed to act in this situation? What even is this situation?

“Greetings.” His voice seemed deep in comparison to his thin frame. The formality of his tone was a little unnerving as well.

“Uh… what are you?” Might as well get it out of the way now.

“I am Yusuke.” He said matter-of-factly.  
Great.

“...has something I said displeased you, master?” His brows drew closer together, the look of concern out of place on his macabre face.

Maybe macabre isn't the right word. Something about his face was just...off, though. It's like when a model looks too heavily photoshopped, too perfect to be real, and yet here he is.

But there's time to ponder this later, assuming that this guy doesn't leave me dead in a ditch somewhere.

“Why did you call me master?” I asked, partially in an attempt to delay my demise and partially because I was curious.

“You are the one who summoned me, correct?”  
That confused expression returned in full force.

Summoned… didn't that app say something about that?

“I apologize if I am mistaken, but that is my sigil you are cuddling with, so I figured it was a reasonable enough assumption.”

His formal way of speaking was really starting to get to me.

“Look, you seem, uh, _nice_ and all, but I don't know anything about summoning. I wasn't even the one who requested this room.” I said, trying to keep my voice neutral.

His face lit up, and I could practically see the light bulb above his head.

“Of course! It usually does take two to summon me, so the other party must have been the one who intended to." He looked at me like a child waiting to be rewarded.

“Sure, why not.”

He stood up from the bed, and as he walked towards the door he seemed to get a bit blurry around the edges.

“My apologies for the misunderstanding. I will give my master your regards.”

\----------

Miles away, a phone pinged, and Ryuji Sakamoto slept off a wicked hangover, none the wiser.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here~
> 
> https://www.joyofsocks.com/products/bob-ross-happy-tree-socks-mens?utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=googlepla&variant=36020298881&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI2_P33LSZ1QIVl4SzCh03Qwd4EAQYAiABEgIhCfD_BwE


	8. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji finds his phone, and something else finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate it when you walk of shame yourself right into eternal damnation? I know I do.

**~Present~**

_Ping ping ping!_

“Ah! There it is again!” Teddie shouts way too close to my ear, my hearing still sensitive.

My pants were still MIA, but I had found my wallet stuffed into the couch and my phone somewhere in the vicinity.

I enlisted Teddie in the search, and almost instantly regretted it.

“Teddie,please…” I moan, having asked him to use his ‘inside voice’ enough times for him to infer the rest.

His mouth makes an ‘o’ shape, and he leans a little closer before whispering a still-too-loud sorry.

_Ping!_

“OVER HERE!”

This is gonna be a long day.

\--------

My phone was found tucked into a pair of shoes by the door, fifteen minutes later. Teddy had been distracted by something shiny a few minutes before, thank god.

I glance down at the screen, almost instantly flicking it off as the light of the screen hits my eyes.

Since the frat isn’t the most popular of the three the college offers, I get to move into my very own room. I still have to grab my stuff from the motel, but luckily the room comes with a mattress that I gladly flop down on (after closing the curtains, of course).

Just as I'm about to drift off into sleep, the sound of my door creaking open snaps me awake.

“Go _awaaaaaay_.” I whine into my pillow. When I hear the door slip closed and no footsteps in my room, I assume whoever it was got the hint.

I was wrong. A weight settles on the bed beside me, and I burrow further into the pillow with a disgruntled noise.

“Come ooooooon, dude…. I just wanna sleep.” Though my voice is muffled by the pillow, whoever it is seems to get the message and-  
Nope, wait, wrong again. Now we're spooning.

You've gotta be effin kiddin me.

Just as I'm about to protest, a warmth seeps into my legs, right where the other person’s legs touch mine. I feel the rest of my body follow suit, going completely limp and feeling like I'm submerged in a warm bath.

I know I should be freaked out, but I find myself unable to feel anything but a hazy calmness. I feel like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, and I find myself drifting away as the strangers arms snake around my waist.

\-----------------

So this is his new master. Huh.

He certainly is younger than most of the people who had called upon him. Aging beauties, corrupt officials, men who would rather sell their soul than take the time to find a willing woman to sleep with them, that's the people who call upon him.

This man is none of them. He exuded none of their greed, none of their desperation, their conviction that they could not be harmed by the one who had helped them so.

They were wrong.

As Yusuke snuggled closer to his (rather spoonable) master, he let his eyes drift closed, but never drifted off into sleep. Sleep is when the dreams came.

The dreams of crumbling bodies, empty husks that just moments ago had been living, breathing beings with their own desires and thoughts, a million ideas that would never be voiced dancing on their tongue. They knew the contract- blood demands blood. Then why did they look so shocked when he came for their payment? What had that man told them?

He forced his thoughts away from that particular matter. It did nothing but make him feel emotions he would rather not dwell on. At present, he has much more pressing matters. His master is stirring.

\----------------------

  
“ _Mmmmgh_ … what time is it?” I ask no one in particular. With how well rested I feel, it has to be at least noon. Some distant part of my brain registers that my headache is gone, but that part is taken over by the NOPE part of my brain when somebody actually responds.

“It is approximately 15 minutes later than it was when you went to sleep, master.” The voice is definitely male, but it's not one I've heard before. Plus, I'm like 97% sure none of the other guys would call me master (except maybe Dalton, he seems like he'd be into that).

As I go to shift, I feel arms around me, hands resting on my stomach. Sharp hands.

“OW! What the shit?!” Comes the instinctual response.

“Ah, my apologies. I've not yet adjusted fully to this environment.” With that, I feel the sharp tips be moved away. No, not moved away-

 _Retracted_.

“NOPE.” Is all I can squeeze out as I fling myself off of the bed, not daring to look back until I've reached the opposite wall. I immediately regret it.

What's sitting there is like something out of a horror movie, kinda. It's got the long hair, pale skin, glowing eyes, and apparently claws.

But that face though… NO. BAD RYUJI.

How can I even be bothering to think about this thing's looks when I'm probably about to die? Shouldn't my life be flashing before my eyes?

After the initial shock fades, I feel none of what I should be. No panic, no suddenly clarity, I just feel… calm. Like I've just gotten out of a warm bath.

“What did you do to me?” I sound more angry than scared, surprising both of us. 

With arched eyebrows he replies,“I'm sorry if I surprised you. My name is Yusuke, and what you are feeling is most likely the lingering effects of Dormina, but they should wane soon.” His voice seems somewhat on edge, my anger unexpected.

“Well, Yusuke, since this Dormouse thing is keeping me calm, why don't you explain why you're here before I snap out of it and flip my shit.” My own calmness unnerves me. It's like hearing someone else speak.

“I'm sorry, but I find it hard to understand your confusion. You are the one who summoned me, correct?” He seemed genuinely confused, his nose scrunching up in thought.

“I what now?”

“Summoned me. You called for me by spilling your life essence upon my sigil, thus beginning the contract.”

Life essence… what could he mean by that? It's not like I'd gone around bleeding on satanic symbols any time recently.

“Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm pretty sure I'd remember making a blood offering to Satan, or whatever the hell you are.” I can feel the calm draining away, my body apparently deciding on ‘fight’ as I glance around the room for something sharp or religious looking.

Captain creepy doesn't  seem to notice.

“The essence does not need to be blood. Really, any bodily fluid will do, if spilled in great enough quantities.”

Just as I'm about to protest, something clicks.

Bodily fluids… great quantities…

 _Black hair, leather on leather, a purple glow_ …

Shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Bodily fluids'
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Mass Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is a pretty pretty princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halllooo
> 
> So here's a chapter. It's kind of all over the place, but eh.   
> Also, Ryuji has a tiny panic attack in this chapter, so just a warning to whoever that may upset.

“....soooooo you're a demon.”

“That is correct.” Replied the stoic-faced man sitting criss-cross applesauce across from me. While he seemed hesitant to put on boxers, the baggy shirt I gave him seemed A-OK.

“And I'm your… ‘master’.”

“Yes.”

“Okay then.” With that, I climb off the bed, ready to test just how serious this guy is.

\------------

“Sit down.”

I point to the folding chair in the direct center of the room, a pair of pants draped over my other arm. Yusuke looks at the pants hesitantly.

“Is that an order?”

“Yes. As your master I command you to put on these pants and let me braid your hair like a pretty-pretty princess.” I try to keep the shit eating grin off my face, with little success.

“Very well. Please hand me the… ‘pants’.”

Really? _That's_ the part you have a problem with?

After struggling with the pants for a few minutes, Yusuke waddles over to the chair. He flinches when I first grab his hair, draping it over the back of the chair. I separate it into three even enough strands and get to work.

“...master?”

“Yeah?”

“Forgive me if this is out of line, but if I may ask, why are you not afraid of me?” He sounds like a little kid admitting he broke a vase.

My (probably very unnerving) smile doesn't budge.

“Oh, don't get me wrong, you're frickin’ terrifying. Like, shit your pants levels of spook. I'm probably gonna have a nervous breakdown a little later. But for now, I'm just gonna do your hair _mmmmmmmmkay_?” I say happily as I tie off his braid.

“Are you feeling alright? Your pulse is elevated.” He sounds concerned, but only casually so.

“Oooooooh yeah I'm fine, like, _super_. I'm just a bit of a nervous talker, that's all, so, ya know, heh heh…. heh.” I take a deep breath.

“Mas-”

“And also, you're probably wondering how I know how to braid huh? Well let me tell you-”

“MASTER CALM DOWN.”

Faster than I can comprehend, Yusuke flips around on the chair, resting a hand on each of my cheeks.

“I am very sorry if my appearance disturbs you. I will seek to rectify this and return shortly.”

And just like that, he's gone, leaving me alone with my thoughts. And boy oh boy, do my thoughts have a few things to say.

 _OHMYGOSHHESADEMONWEREGONNADIEEEEEEEEE_!

_No no no, there's no way he could be a demon, that's just bananas._

Really thought Ryuji? Did you just say bananas? Oh my god, we’re going crazy aren't we…..

Wait a minute. He's gone. Now’s my chance!

And with that thought, I run out of the room and straight into Yusuke.

“...master? Do you need something?” He asks, grabbing my shoulders with his stupid demon hands.

….that are no longer pointy?

“Um, what did you do?” I say as I look up at him. Instead of being greeted my yellow, my gaze is met with dark grey. I can see my own confused reflection in them. I reach my hand behind his head, to find the long braid still there.

“Ah, the change in my appearance. You see, I can change certain aspects of my appearance at will. However, the transformation itself is rather… unsightly. Sadly, it does not appear your heart rate has dropped.” He raises his hand to my forehead, his eyebrows drawing together.

 _No shit my heart hasn't slowed down! What with him here lookin all hot- NO! He's a demon! He's evil! Evillllll!_  
Oh, he's talking too…

“Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable around me, master?”

MOVE YOUR GODDAMN HANDS!!!  
...is what I want to say. But I don't. Instead, I just say,  
“You should get a haircut.” I can see my own dumb face reflected in those eyes as I try to convince myself it's so he’ll look more normal and not because I like guys with short hair. Nope. Not at all.

“...is that all?”

“Clothes. Pants. Please.”

“As you wish.” He takes a step back and starts to walk down the hallway, meaning I have to lunge forward to grab the back of his (my) shirt.

“Not right now! Just keep the pair of my pants, and I'll make a haircut appointment for you. For now, just, like, stay.” I move my hands to his shoulders, guiding him back into the room and away from a ton of hungover dudes.

“And what will we do all day, master?” He looks like a kid excited for a sleepover, and I'd think it's kinda cute if I wasn't thinking about literally everything else.

“You'll stay here. I've just gotta go-”

“-go where?”

“LITERALLY ANYWHERE.” I push his shoulders down to make him sit on the bed, turning around and throwing a ‘stay’ over my shoulder as I walk out the door.

\----------------

I end up in the library, burrowing into a couch in the foreign language section. As soon as I'm done staring at the ceiling, my phone pings.

Yuuki(Mishima): Ryuji guess what!

Me: what

Yuuki(Mishima): ~(≧▽≦)/~ guesssssss

Me: Mishima I am not in the mood

Yuuki(Mishima): I got a dooooooog (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

Yuuki(Mishima) has sent a photo!

The photo is of a little puppy with floppy ears. I think it's called a bagel? No, that doesn't sound right… anyway, it's the kind from duck hunt. It's curled up in a very pink bed, surrounded by stuffed toys that probably wouldn't last a week.

I decide to welcome the distraction instead of bothering Mishima with my problems.

Me:cute. Whats his name

Yuuki(Mishima): uh excuse you she is a lady. Her name is frank

Me: uhhhhh

Yuuki(Mishima): wat

Yuuki(Mishima): Ryuji what did I do

Me: don't worry about it

Me: just next time… google.

Maybe Mishima isn't the right person to go to to ease my mind. I decide to take my own advice and do some googling.

Types of-  
 **Dogs  
Paintings  
Beer  
Asians**

Sigh. _Types of demons_ doesn't help at all, and how to summon a demon just brings me to a ton of tumblr blogs and MySpace pages written entirely in the chiller font.

As I set my phone down in exasperation, I realize something. I'm in a library.

I pry myself out of the chair, making my way over to one of the tiny maps that shows the library’s layout. When I arrive, someone is already there.

I recognize that fauxhawk….

“Nate? You're in the library?” Dang, I probably should try not to sound so surprised…   
When he hears his name in the otherwise silent library he jumps. I'm fairly certain the fact that I have no inside voice also may have something to do with it.

“Ryuji? Oh, hey bro! You off from classes today too?” He asks with a good natured smile.

“Classes? Oh, shit, classes!” How could I forget about classes?!

I pull out my phone and check the time. I've only got five minutes until my next class.

“By Nate!” I yell as I start to sprint towards the door, only to immediately turn back around as soon as I realize I have no idea where my next class is.

“Uh, where's lecture hall 5B?”

He smiles knowingly and pulls up the school map on his phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ryuji. That is all.


	10. Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooo
> 
> Long time no update! Sorry bout that, but I've had to deal with irl college stuff... ahhh summer work, how I loathe thee.
> 
> This chapter is from Yusuke's perspective. I apologize about the shortness and general crappiness, but I'm on vacation and kinda distracted.

_Sighhhhhh_. That is the only thought going through my head as I trace patterns upon the barren mattress.

I don't know how long my master has been gone, but it's long enough for me to be thoroughly bored. Contrary to what humans believe, I do not have a sleep mode that activates as soon as they leave me somewhere.

After a good twenty minutes have passed, I decide to explore the room. I'm a little hesitant when I first step off the bed. I recall a master from many years ago, who had given me instructions very similar to master Ryuji. He had waited outside the room for two hours, and as soon as I had moved a mere foot he stormed in, furious. Although far from the worst thing he did as punishment, the beating he doled out was one I'll not easily forget.

I felt no sadness when I killed him.

But enough thinking about bad memories, those are in the past.

I search the room from top to bottom, looking for anything to pass the time. I reach a dead end as I finish inspecting the last of masters ‘pants’. His insistence that I be clothed is yet another puzzling aspect of master. My past masters had not minded my nudity, seeing as my appearance had already been altered to fit their preference. Why hadn't master Ryuji included such specifics when he summoned me? Another mystery.

As I open more drawers I find that only a sparse amount of items occupy them. There are no personal items in the room that I can see, only a handful of pants and garish shirts.

 _Sigh_. I guess I'll have to get a bit more creative.

I open the closet to find nothing, and searching the small desk provides the same results. I crawl under the bed, and all I discover is that it is a great place to nap.

As I begin to wiggle my way out from under the bed, I hear the door knob begin to twist. The sound of metal scraping freezes me, leaving me like a deer caught in headlights.

I hear the person talking before they enter the room, one breathless run on sentence about something that I don't care enough to think about.

He is small. I wonder how so much oxygen can fit into such a small body…

A not-so-small man lingers in the doorway, having caught sight of me and looking (quite understandably) confused.

“And this'll be your room! I know it's kinda sucky but since you just _had_ to go back and visit _without me_ and like nobody wanted to use this room, your spot got taken and all and-”

“Uh, Teddie-”

“I kinda have to assign you to this one cuz’ everybody's moved in already, ya know? I mean we're _friends_ and all, some might even say the type of friends that _don't usually take unexpected trips_ without informing the other friend-”

“TEDDIE. Thank you, this is nice and all but… who's that?” The man shifts into view, turning the small one to look at me.

“Huh. I dunno.” He says to the taller man before turning to me. “Are you stuck?”

“Um… no, I don't believe so.” I respond, not quite sure of what else to say.

He nods once, seemingly satisfied.

“Mmmmkay then, everything's good here. See ya Kanji!” He gives a hollow sounding smack to the other man’s back, practically skipping out of the room. “Also I'm still mad!”

The man stares back at me. He blinks once. Twice. Clears his throat.

“Uhhhhhhhh… ‘sup?”

“...what is a ‘sup’?”

“So I'm guessing you're not my roommate.”

Huh? Because I don't know what a ‘sup’ is? How peculiar… but at least something interesting is happening.

“I am Yusuke. Hello.” I try to raise one of my arms in greeting and end up face down on the ground.

“Um. Do you, like, need a minute? What- just, _what_?”

I finish my extraction, slithering onto the bed in a hopefully not disturbing manner.

“I am fine, but thank you for your concern. And to answer your question, no, I am not your roommate. My mas-... Ryuji is.”

“Okay then. Are you two like, a thing? Are you gonna be here a lot?” His nervousness seems to have slightly ebbed, although his cheeks are slightly red.

“I'm not quite sure what you mean by ‘a thing’, but yes, I would prefer to be close to Ryuji. It makes it much more convenient for when he has need of me.” As I finish my sentence, the other man’s face turns bright red, and he sputters something that sounds like ‘excuse me’ before shouting down the hall.

“TEDDIE I'M SORRY PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR ROOMMATE AGAIN! I CAN’T HANDLE THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW MAN!”

“That's what I thought. Now that you've learned your lesson, you have permission to enter the bear cave.”

The larger man starts to open his mouth, only to be interrupted.

“Also no more making fun of me for calling it the bear cave.”

He sighs deeply and starts to sulk down the hall.

“Deal. Now get your crap off my desk.”

“Don't push it.”

Well, that worked out. Good.

I'm bored again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me too Yusuke, me too. 
> 
> I promise next chapter will be better.
> 
> Maybe.


	11. Howdy Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both nothing but also a lot of things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but school starts next week, sooooo I'm kinda dying just a little. I'll try to not take as long next time :)

  
I make it to lecture hall 5B just in time to have the door nearly slammed in my face, the teacher very loudly explaining that should I be late in the future I'll be locked out blah blah blah.

None of that is important right now. What IS important is all of the GODDAMN LETTERS on the GODDAMN BOARD. Seriously, this is math class, what the hell man?

Around the third time the professor says polynomial is when I zone out.

These 101 classes are driving me insane. I'm used to large crowds from Tokyo, but that's Japan. Here everybody wants to talk to you ‘n shit. Now, I'm not antisocial, but I'm not looking to be buddy-buddy right away either. I need to get my feet under me before I- _wait who's that guy._

I spy a floof of hair a few chairs down, the owner of the majestic mane alternating between scrolling through his phone and adjusting his glasses to look busy. I definitely know him, but it's hard for my frazzled brain to make the connection right away. Only _waaaay_ after the point that the staring becomes creepy does it click.

 _He's the Junes guy!  
Shit, he's looking over here, act casual_.

I do not act casual.

 _Or stare back like an idiot. That works too_.

He's not staring into my eyes. He's scanning my face, like a kid about to put together a puzzle. Evidently he finds the piece he's looking for, because his eyes go wide in recognition before he turns back to his phone.

_Huh._

If I was at all focused on the lecture before, I'm definitely not now.

\-----------------------------

“....ey.”

**Tap.**

“Hey. Get up.”

 **Shove**.

“...wuh? Where am I?” I drawl as I oh-so-gracefully wipe the drool from my face, lazily glancing up at… the Junes guy?

“College, somehow. Now c’mon, we're getting coffee.” He says with an air of inevitability. Normally I'd argue, but coffee actually sounds pretty good right about now. Or like, any time, but it's extra nice when I'm not the one making it.

“Kay. As long as you're buying.” I start to shove my already mangled papers back into my bag. It's not like they can really get any worse, so why not.

He just nods, glancing between me and his phone nervously. He looks kinda nervous, but I don't even bother thinking about why.

\--------------

As soon as I step out of the shade of the building I'm instantly reminded of my hangover. Junes guy thankfully does not complain when I practically sprint to the coffee shop, ignoring the fatigue weighing down my body.

As soon as I push my way through the doors, I zero in on a particularly comfy booth, catapulting myself into it. Junes guy is only a few steps behind.

“So what do you want?” He asks unhelpfully.

I lift my head from where it had come to rest on the table. “Coffee.”

“Well yeah, but what kind of-”

“ _Cooooooffffeeeee_.”

“I'll just get black then.”

While I wait for him I let the sounds of the café soak into my throbbing brain. There's a few people sitting around at tables, mostly just quietly sipping away at their coffee. Acoustic covers of songs that were popular ten years ago drift from the speakers.

I'm vaguely aware of a coffee being placed in front of me. I gulp around half of it down, gaining enough energy to drag my ass over to the cream and sugar table. When I feel my coffee is suitably sweet, I plop back down in the booth, a few drops of coffee jumping onto the table with the force of it.

Junes guy is just staring down at his coffee, his long-ass fingers cradling the cup. He doesn't seem in the mood to talk, but I sure am, an energy that only comes from a mixture of caffeine and sleep deprivation coursing through me.

“So uh, hi?”

His head snaps up. With the look he's giving me you'd think I'd just plopped down uninvited, not been brought here.

“Uh, hey. Is it okay if we switch to Japanese?”

 _Huh_.

“Ok. But why? And how do you know I speak Japanese?” I ask as I gulp down more coffee than I probably should,coughing loudly as it goes down the wrong pipe.

He leans in conspiratorially.  
  
“Look, the specifics really don't matter. Well, I mean I guess they do, but first I need you to tell me some things. How much do you remember from last night?”

Last night? What does he mean by last night? I'm like 75% sure I didn't go to Junes. The only thing I clearly remember doing is hooking up with a stranger and then cleaning before I left. I'm nothing if not a gentleman.

“Last night? What do you mean?”

He looks me up and down, studying my face.

“Did you or did you not fuck a stranger last night?”

He looks me dead in the eyes with an expression that would have been comically serious on any other face. Now that I'm focused enough to actually get a good look at him it's almost painfully obvious. You can't hide that hair behind a mask.

“....yes. And let me guess-”

“Yeah, it's me. Hello again. FYI, my real name is Akira.”

“Ryuji. Nice to meet you… again.” I force out, not quite sure of the proper social conduct when chatting with someone whose penis has touched yours within the last twenty four hours. Thankfully Akira keeps the conversation going for me.

“So about what you remember… is any of it… I don't know, strange?”

“This conversation wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the creepy dude who spooned me this morning, would it?”

Akira’s face goes white, and he just stares at me for a minute. Neither of us seem to know what to say, so I just start rapidly word-vomiting up the events of the morning. Instead of becoming annoyed or worried about my lack of air like most people, he just quietly sips his coffee as I speak.

By the time I'm done his brows are heavily furrowed, and he sighs deeply before speaking.

“So, you wake up with a demon restraining you, and you react by calmly questioning him and playing dress-up?”

“Well…. yes, yes I did. And it was more like cuddling."

“And now you're getting him a haircut?”

“Oh shit, I gotta call, wait a sec-”

As I'm fumbling around for my phone, he lunged across the table and grabs my arm.

“Are you kidding me?! Do you not hear yourself? You're treating this thing like a dog, not like a _-whatever the hell he is_!” He sounds angry, but his eyes are full of fear. And he's right. Why am I not more panicked?

“Look, I know you're scared and all, and I'm scared too, but we're kinda causing a scene here…”

He glances around the café, and pretty much everyone in the café looks back at him. He removes his hands from my wrists and shimmies out of the booth.

“C’mon, we can't stay here.” He grabs his bag and starts to walk, not bothering to glance over his shoulder to make sure I'm following. I have to sprint to catch up with him and his stupidly long (and very nice) legs.

“Where are we going?”

“My place.”

“Why? What about mine?”

“There's a _demon_ in your place.”

“Oh. Yeah, fair enough.”

“So where do you live?”

“Off campus.”

“Off campus where?”

“Just shut up and get in the car.” He commands while gesturing to the car that I nearly jog straight into.

“Nice car.”

He sticks a hand into his bag, probably fishing for keys.

“It's my roommate’s.”

Before I can say something stupid, he swings open the door and plops down into the seat. I find my way to the passenger's side, and off we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that like nothing happened d:  
> I promise the next chapter will be more eventful.


	12. Cat-tastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fuckin' on the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, sorry for taking so long to update. As penance please accept an entire chapter of the boys arguing with a cat.

The silent car ride is mercifully short.

After about three blocks of awkward silence, we pull into a surprisingly nice parking garage. Based on how small the space is, it must be reserved for this apartment complex.

Akira pulls into a space close to the door. As he climbs out of the car he breathes out a “come on”, them starts walking towards the door without so much as a glance over his shoulder.

Rude.

We enter a simple lobby, taking the elevator to one of the higher floors.

As we approach one of the six or so nondescript doors, he puts a hand on my shoulder to slow me down.

“Look, I should probably warn you about my roommate. She's really cool once you get to know her, but at first she can come off kinda-”

“AKIRA ARE YOU HOME YET?!”

“-that.”

He straightens his shoulders, seeming to mentally prepare himself. Geez, with the way he's acting, maybe we would have been better off hanging with a demon.

He swings the door open and walks in, still not bothering to make sure I'm still there. It's still rude.

As I'm about to walk in, a streak of vibrant red hair wooshes by me, then immediately freezes and locks her gaze on Akira, all while sporting a mischievous smile.

“It's about time you got back! _Super Fantasy Smash Eight_ came out fifteen minutes ago and I still do not own it.”

She holds out her hand and Akira tosses her the keys, not missing a beat.

“Also that cat’s back, so be a dear and feed it for me. And don't forget our rule!”

As she says the last part she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at us. She then shoots down the hall like a rocket, only pausing to grab a few wrappers that fall out of her pockets.

We both just stand and watch her go. Determined not to lapse back into awkward silence, I ask-

“ _Soooooo_ what's your ‘rule’?”

Akira gives a long suffering sigh, making a face like a little kid who just got reprimanded.

“I'm not allowed to fuck on the balcony.”

“YOOOOOOO YOU HAVE A BALCONY?!”

“Yeah…? That's not usually the part that people ask about.”

“Show me.”

“What?”

“Show me your balcony boy!” I say as I strut through the door.

“Uh, OK? I hope you're okay with cats.”

“You own a cat?"

“I think you've got that backwards, bud.”

Huh, is it just me or did Akira’s voice just get a lot higher?

He turns to me with a puzzled look on his face.

“Why did you just argue with your own question?”

Wait a minute….

“You mean that wasn't you?”

“No.”

He just stare at each other, each of us trying to figure out what to do next. I hear a soft thump from somewhere in the house, and what sounds like someone running their fingernails over a screen.

“Fools! I am the great Morgana, legendary thief and Casanova extraordinaire! Bow before my-”

Scratch scratch scratch

“-Presence! Right after you open this door!”

Me and Akira share an unspoken ‘what the hell’ as we walk in the direction of the sound. We stop in front of the door to what I assume is the balcony. Sitting on the other side, with one claw hooked through the metal screen, is a black and white cat, its tail flicking back and forth in irritation. It looks pretty normal… until it starts talking.

“Food-bringer! Open this door at once!”

I can practically hear the gears turning as Akira processes the situation.

“I,Uh, I think I'll pass.”

The cat bristles, giving Akira one of those miffed looks that would have been adorable in any other situation. It turns its judgemental little face towards me.

“You! Surely you can recognize my magnificent presence! Let me in!”

“Sorry, but I've always been more of a dog person.”

Akira gives me a pleading look, obviously having no experience dealing with talking felines.

The cat sticks its nose up against the screen, its little squished-up face focusing on me.

“Yellow one, you are the food-bringer's mate, right? You smell like him.”

It looks at Akira.

“Let me in or I will tell him what I saw you doing out here.”

The cat looks really pleased with itself, stepping back from the door and sitting up straight. Akira gives a little chuckle in response, crossing his arms and leaning forward in a uniquely mocking way.

“Nice try, kitty, but I barely remember this guy’s name, and I already told him about my balcony escapades.”

He ends his statement with a dramatic flourish, that familiar smirk returning in full force. And no, my face did NOT just get a little pinker.

The cat seems to be pondering its next move, and I take the opportunity to ask a question that's been bugging me.

“So, what's its name?” I say while pointing at the now offended-looking feline (more offended than pretty much all cats look by default, anyway).

“I'm not good with names, so I just called it Cat. It didn't seem to care.” He responds with a shrug of his shoulders, arms still crossed.

“I am MORGANA!”

“Okay,okay, _Morgana_. So why are you on Akira’s balcony?”

Morgana stands, sinking back into a deep stretch.

“I was summoned here. Well, kinda. I saw an opening and I took it.”

Now it's Akira's turn to play twenty questions.

“What do you mean? Where did you come from? Who are you? What are you? Are you like that other guy?”

“Also are you a dude or a chick?” I helpfully chime in.

“How dare you! Can't you sense my manly charm? My masculine energy? Of course I'm a man!”

Akira attempts to get the conversation back on track.

“What _species_ are you a man of?”

“I'm human! Probably… to be honest I can't remember too well.”

“How do you not remember something that important?”

“Look, I'm just as confused as you are. And I'm not answering any more questions until you let me in!”

“Kay. Bye.” Akira says as he starts to pull the glass storm door over the screen.

“WAIT! I'll tell you anything you want to know! Just please let me in! I'm scared of…” The rest of his sentence is too quiet to hear. Akira pauses.

“What was that?”

“I SAID I’M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!”

“That is adorable. Okay, c’mon, but if you poop in the tub I’ll lock you on the roof.”

“Deal.”

“Also no pooping on the bed.”

“Sure.”

“And no breaking into the pantry and eating all my shit, then getting mad when you get a stomach ache and projectile vomiting everywhere.”

“Um, okay…”

After laying out his oddly specific terms, Akira slides the screen open with a scraping sound.

Morgana sniffs the air when he crosses the threshold, before trotting over to the couch and making himself comfortable.

Akira sits on the ground directly across from Morgana. He leans over the table, interrogation style.

“Okay fluffy, start talking.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: my cats like to poop literally anywhere that is not her litter box. Hhhhhh


	13. The royal treatment (tm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yusuke is confronted with the enigma of Kraft Mac n' cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh finalllly
> 
> I've had this chapter 2/3 of the way done for WEEKS, but life's a bitch. A terrible, time-stealing bitch_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

  
After we're done interviewing Morgana, Akira drops me off at the frat house. Even after grilling the cat (man?boy?) all we learned was that he's just as confused as we are.

He drives off without so much as a goodbye, probably just as tired as I am.

\---------

As soon as I walk in the doors, I'm greeted by a face full of Teddie.

“ _Heyyyyyyyy_ Ryuji~”

“Yes,Teddie?”

“You haven't gotten too settled in to your room yet, right?”

For a second I panic, thinking I'm being kicked out. Then I remember that Teddie is literally the last person that they'd chose to deliver the news.

“Um, yeah…?”

“Good! Grab your stuff, you're getting a new room!”

“Okay, but, why?”

Teddie leans closer, a mischievous grin splitting his face.

“So you can share it with your _boyfriend_ ~”

“My what?”

“It is what he keeps calling me.”

I jump about 3 feet off the ground when I hear the voice from behind me. When I land, I whirl around to find Yusuke, who at some point had changed into a loose tie-dye T-Shirt and a pair of my boxers. His arms are full of blankets.

I think about telling Teddie Yusuke is, in fact, not my boyfriend. Then I think about what a pain it'll be to explain it, and I decide to roll with it.

“Oh, yeah, Yusuke. My Yusuke. That I am dating.”

_Nailed it._

Teddie just keeps smiling.

“Kay then. Your room’s this way.”

As soon as Teddie turns around, I give Yusuke what I hope is a good impression of my mom’s ‘we’ll talk about this later’ look. He just looks kinda confused.

\---------

“Teddie, what the hell is this?”

We stop in front of a plain door. It's just kinda wedged under the stairs.

“Are you trying to Harry Potter me?”

Teddie chuckles a little, before bursting into a full on laugh.

“No, not at all. This is the nicest room in the house! I’m jealous~”

Teddie opens the door, and instead of being greeted by a cramped closet, there’s spacious room. While I stare at it with my jaw hanging open like an idiot, Teddie explains.

“This used to be a private residence. I guess this was like an in-law apartment or something. We don't usually use it since it's so far from the other rooms, but I convinced the guys to make an exception.”

“And by convinced you mean they didn't wanna hear me and Yusuke.”

“Well yeah. Also, we’re not technically supposed to have non-frat members living here, so this way if somebody stops by they won't get suspicious.”

Huh. How surprisingly well thought out. But it does bring up one big question-

“Why are you letting Yusuke stay here?”

“Why not? Plus, he said he doesn't have anywhere else to live. I know what that's like, so… yeah!”

“Wow, that's really thoughtful of-OH MY GOD IS THAT A BATHROOM?”

Upon closer inspection it is, indeed, a bathroom.

“And this is ours.”

“Yup.”

Oh. Hell. Yes.  
When I lived in Japan, I had to share a bathroom with mom and Dave, which wasn't so bad. Still, I was not looking forward to communal showers.  
  
The bathroom is pretty big, with a small shower next to a large tub.

“I think I'm gonna like this.”

\------------

After we move our stuff down, Teddie goes to bother some blonde guy, leaving me and Yusuke alone. Any anger that I had at him dissipated when I saw the bathroom, so I opt to save the scolding for later. Also, I really need to bathe.

“Yusuke, I'm gonna take a bath. You can take one after me.”

“Very well.” He says.

He sits in the middle of the large bed, playing with end of his longass braid. I still haven't made an appointment, and without a car, I don't even know how we'd get there. Still, it's not like he can just waltz around with five feet of hair hanging off of his head. Hmmm….

Time to do something stupid.

\---------

“Stay still!”

“But if I don't move, the hair will fall into the water.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Hair clogs drains.”

“Will you just stop moving?”

It had taken me a good ten minutes to wrangle Yusuke into the tub. Getting him to strip was easy enough, but he wasn't so keen on the bathtub. Once he got in he seemed to be enjoying himself, though.

“Aaaaaaand done!”

I let the last few pieces of hair drop into the water, the plastic bag I had stuffed the rest in already on the verge of bursting. As Yusuke runs his hands over the back of his neck, I step back to admire my work. It's actually not all that bad. Still needs to be styled, but it's even at least. There's just one thing left to do.

“Yusuke, move over a little.”

I undress myself before climbing in next to him, grabbing the shampoo off of the edge of the tub.

“Okay, sit with your back to me.”

As he turns to me, I notice how pronounced his shifting ribs are, how his spine is so clearly defined. I knew he was slim, but this is my first good look at just how slim.

“...master? Is something wrong?” He says with a glance over his boney shoulder.

“Oh, no! Nothing! I just got distracted by- I mean, you're really thin and- not that there's anything wrong with-”

“It has been a long time since I had a proper meal. When I'm not in this world, I don't tend to feel hunger, but when I get here… it's like I haven't eaten a thing in centuries, and I must face all of that hunger at once.”

After a moment of silence he turns away from me, his posture looking a little sadder than before. I silently lather the shampoo into his hair while I try to think of some way to brighten up the mood.

Let's see… what's something that always makes me happy…

“Hey Yusuke, how do you feel about cheese?”

“I have no particular affinity for it.”

“That's about to change.”

\------------------------

Luckily everyone seems to be out, and I manage to get Yusuke up to the kitchen without any problem.

“Sit there.” I instruct, gesturing to a worn wooden table. Determined not to lapse into silence again, I start talking.

“Whenever I visited my grandma in America, she would tell me things like “you're too skinny”,as grandmas do, all the time. And when I got sad, she fed me this stuff.”

I pour in the water, followed immediately by the macaroni, because screw the directions, it tastes better this way.

I hear the legs of Yusuke’s chair scraping the floor as he turns to face me.

“You say ‘visited’... has your grandmother passed on?”

Of course he goes right to the morbid stuff. I mean, he is a demon, but would it kill him to lighten up a little?

“Huh? Oh no no no no no, that old bat’ll never die. It's just that the airfare got to be a little too high, and she discovered Skype. Maybe you can meet her someday."

Any urge I feel to retract my offer melts away when I see a hint of a smile dart across Yusuke's face. 

"I'd like that."

I pour the macaroni into a beat-up strainer, jumping when a stray drop of water burns my hand.

“I hope you don't mind your macaroni al dente.”

“What is al dente?”

“The hell if I know, but it's tasty.”

I mix the powdered cheese into the concoction, grabbing two large spoons on my way over to the table.

“Eat up.”

Yusuke looks at my creation like it’s personally insulted him, and possibly his mother. He still reaches for the comically large spoon.

I see a parade of emotions march across his face; surprise, confusion, disgust, and finally some kind of acceptance.

“It tastes very… artificial.”

“You want more, don't you?”

“... yes. Yes I do.”

And so, I spend the rest of my evening eating Kraft Mac n’ cheese with a demon.

\---------------------

I don't think twice about crawling into the bed with Yusuke. I actually prefer to sleep with other guys instead of girls. Sometimes I wanna cuddle without being called a pervert, ya know?

Yusuke faces me, the blanket pulled taut beneath his nose. It's way cuter than it has any right to be. Time to change the subject before things get all mushy.

“Oh, Yusuke, before I forget, I've got work tomorrow, so you're gonna be on your own, okay?”

He nods, the blankets never budging. As his eyes drift closed, I pull him closer, feeling a familiar warmth sinking into my bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the cheese heal your soul
> 
> Sorry this chapter sucked, I wrote most of it while completely sleep deprived. Yaaaaay college


	14. Extra one: The Pump-Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everybody!  
> I LOVE Halloween, just, like, so much.  
> Also I missed my boi Akira, so here he be.

**October 30, Sakura residence**

“Hey Akira~”

Futaba nudges my shoulder with her foot, her gaze locked onto the orgy of pixelated violence on the tv screen.

“Yeah?”

I don't bother looking up from my homework. Morgana kept me up until too-damn-late o’clock last night, so I've gotta finish this before I crash.

“You wanna carve those things?”

“You're gonna have to be more specific, Futaba.”

She pauses the game, a definite sign that a lot of talking is about to happen.

“You know, that big orange thing-”

She gestures to the pumpkins sitting next to our door. Her dad had dropped them off earlier in the week, then proceeded to go on a forty five minute rant about how hipsters need to man up and enjoy pumpkins “as nature intended” (apparently nature intended pumpkins to be curry).

“The pumpkins? Yeah, no thanks. I really don't wanna see that look that Sojirou gets when you draw dicks on things.”

She flings a pillow at me with impressive force.

“You carved a dick on yours too, hypocrite!”

“Heh heh, yeah I did.”

She flings her blanket over my head in her hurry to get up, smacking me with another pillow on her way over to the door.

“Get up you dingus, we’re carving some pumpkins.”

\-------------------

“Akira, what do you think?”

Futaba turns her pumpkin towards me.

“I swear to god if it's memes again-”

“It's Shrek.”

“Goddamn it Futaba.”

She gets to work again, lovingly detailing the ogre’s likeness. It actually looks pretty good, which somehow just makes it so much worse.

“What are you carvi-”

“Dicks.”

“Yeah, that's what I thought.”

We work in silence, both of us determined to out do the other.

“Whatcha doing- wow, thatsa lotta penises.”

Morgana leaps onto the table, reminding me to get one of those spray bottles later.

“We're carving pumpkins. Now get off the table.”

Morgana’s ears shoot up, his pupils blown wide.

“I wanna carve one!”

“You're a cat. You don't have thumbs.”

“I have claws! They're basically tiny, built in knives.”

“C’mon Akira, let him carve one~”

Futaba and Morgana give me pleading looks.

“Hhhhhhhh fine. I'm not cleaning out the inside though.”

\------------------------

“I told you you couldn't carve it.”

 _“Excuse you_ , it’s abstract. You clearly have no eye for art. I mean, just look at that thing you made.”

“Well excuse _you_ , I think my pumpkin is art.”

Futaba slides open the balcony door, lighter in hand.

“I've gotta agree with Akira. I mean, just look at that masterful composition, the beautiful use of positive and negative space. You are clearly a master of the arts of dickery, my friend.”

“Why thank you.”

I give an exaggerated bow, being sure to shoot Morgana my best smirk.

Morgana huffs, curling up on one of the chairs.

“Whatever, just light them already.”

Futaba flicks on the lighter, her face split into a maniacal grin.

“Happy Halloween, bitches.”

And so, our neighbors are treated to the beautiful sight of Shrek, a gaggle of glowing dicks just a few feet away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Allstar plays softly in the distance*


	15. Coffee time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryuji goes back to work and Yusuke is a burrito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooooo
> 
> Long time no update. Sorry bout that. Updates should become more frequent now that I'm done with most of my school stuff (for now). Plus I've been celebrating my birth month, so I've been a little preoccupied. Anyway, here's a thing.

“SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!”

As I run around our room like an insane person, Yusuke watches me from under the covers, which he has used to make himself in a human (?) burrito.

As I'm about to ask him where my phone is, it rings from inside my pocket. I'm already out the door as I answer.

“Hey boss, I am so-”

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? 2:30 MEANS 2:30!”

I flinch, nearly missing a step as I hurtle onto the stairs leading to the mud room.

“I'm really sorry Mr.Sakura-”

“That's BOSS to you, son. And if you're sorry, then apologize by getting your ass here on time.”

And with that, he hangs up. I swear Mr.Sakura missed his calling as either a drill sergeant or an actor who specializes in yelling really loudly.

I sprint to the bus stop to find the bus already pulling away. Desperately trying to get the driver's attention, I  flail my arms like two limp noodles in front of a high-powered fan.

“WAIIIIIT! PLEASE!”

Luckily, a Good Samaritan points me out to the driver, and I only have to chase the bus for another thirty seconds before he pulls over. As I slink onto the bus, I silently thank god for my years of track.

I like the bus ride. Sure, it smells like pee and disappointment, but it's one of the few times that I get to just think. Lately, though, even that hasn't been so pleasant. I used to spend the time thinking about the important issues, like who made the first turducken. Now all I can think about is boring stuff, like how soft Yusuke’s hair is, or how he always nuzzles into my chest when he's cold, or always smiles when I tell a joke, even though it sucks.

Sure, we've been living together for a month, but it's not like we're actually dating. I mean, we sleep in the same bed and sometimes take baths together, but we've never kissed or anything, and Yusuke hasn't given any indication that he wants to.

Besides the fact that Yusuke’s a demon, it seems like everything is...normal. Well, not _normal,_ per se, but peaceful.

Still, I can't help but feel like this is just the calm before the storm. I know I'm probably overthinking it, but I'm gonna have to deal with my emotions eventually. 

Just... not today.

\------------------------

Five minutes later, I push open the café doors with the sound of bells announcing my arrival.

“SAKAMOTO! You're twenty minutes late!” A voice yells from somewhere behind the counter.

“I'm so sorry bos-”

Before I can finish my apology, a familiar voice answers Mr.Sakura.

“Ya know, Sojiro, some people say ‘good morning’”

“You be quiet too,” Mr.Sakura peeks his head out of the door to the small kitchen area. “Sakamoto, come here. I've got someone I need you to meet.”

I swear to god, if this is who I think it is-

“Shit.”

“Akira, no swearing in the shop.”

I hesitantly walk through the open door. I'm honestly not even surprised when my eyes meet Akira's. I'm sure my face looks just as done-with-life as his.

Sojiro makes no mention of the intense staring going on between me and Akira, instead continuing with his introduction.

“Akira, this is Ryuji Sakamoto. Sakamoto, this is Akira. I need you to teach him how to work things around here.”

Akira's expression is blank, the expression of a man who accepted his fate long ago.

Sojiro strides trough the door, speaking as he walks.

“Also, I'll be here today. I'd say you can ask me if you need anything, but don't. You may feel the urge to come to me for help. Suppress that urge, because I do not care. Good luck, Sakamoto.”

And with that, he's gone.  
Me and Akira share a few more seconds of eye contact, each waiting for the other to speak. As usual, I'm the one to break the silence.

“So, uh, let’s get started, I guess. Do you know anything about brewing coffee?”

“Nope.”

Well this is off to a good start.

I close my eyes, an exasperated sigh slipping between my lips.

“Okay then, we’ll start with the basics.”

\---------------------

When we're finally done, it's already dark.

Akira is a surprisingly fast learner. Sure, there were a few mishaps, like when he almost burnt his balls off with the steam from the espresso machine. But other than that, it was a pretty easy day.

When I get the all clear to go home, I don't sprint out the door like usual, instead walking Akira to his car. I've gotta admit, I could get used to this whole ‘coworker’ thing; it really is nice to have someone to pass the time with.

“Hey Ryuji.”

Oh, he's talking. I've really gotta work on  my listening skills.

“Yeah?”

Akira leans casually against his car, making no move to get into it.

“Do you wanna come to my place?”

“Why? Do you need something?”

Akira shrugs his shoulders.

“I guess you could say that.”

Immediately, my mind jumps to the worse case scenario. Did something bad happen with that cat? Did we accidentally open some sort of hell portal and now we'll have to leave our lives as we know them behind to right the wrongs we've committed?

Akira must see the change in my face, rolling his eyes as he breathes out an exasperated sigh.

“It's got nothing to do with your demon. It's just that lately, with Morgana refusing to shut up and all, it's been hard to have people around. I could use a little... _company_.”

Is he suggesting…? No, I'm definitely reading way too much into this. We’ve met a total of three times, there's no way he'd just ask to hook up out of the blue. I'm sure he just wants to hang out in a totally platonic, coworker-like fashion.

“I'd love to, uh, get together sometime, but don't you think it's a little late?”

I see his lips curl into that now familiar smirk as he leans towards me.

“I think it's just late enough. Besides, it's not like you'll be going home.”

By the end of his sentence we're chest-to-chest, and I can feel his hair tickling my forehead.

I shouldn't go, but then again, I'm no longer thinking with my brain. Also, I understand what Akira's talking about. It's not like I can bring anyone home when I'm supposed to be dating Yusuke, and jerking off in the bathroom like a horny high schooler is less than fulfilling.

By the time his hands slip into my back pockets my mind is made up. I'm sure Yusuke can take care of himself for one night.

Before I know it, I'm in the passenger’s seat of Akira's car, headed towards a night of bad decisions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAAAAAAAAN YOU FEEEEEL THE LOOOOOOVE TONIGHT
> 
> Also, yes, this chapter was an elaborate setup to get them to bone. 
> 
> Next chapter will be very NSFW


	16. 'Hand Sanitizer'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira takes Ryuji to the bone zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be in class at 7:33 am tomorrow, pls pray for me
> 
> Also this chapter is literally just smut and lube jokes, because I am a mature adult
> 
> (citation needed)

The trip to the apartment passes in silence. I expect Akira to be more aggressive when we actually reach the apartment, but instead he is completely composed. There's no fumbling for keys or rampant unbuckling of pants.

We do both need to shower, seeing as being blasted with steam by an espresso machine tends to work up a sweat. Akira goes in first, leaving me to take in his room. It's a surprisingly modern style, with one of those swanky semi-circle beds in front of a row of windows. I consider asking Akira how the hell he can afford this place when he gets out of the shower, then I realize that that would completely kill the mood.

The sound of the door opening snaps me out of my reverie, and I turn to see Akira, wearing nothing but a towel and glasses. He walks over to a small vanity area and pulls out a hair dryer.

“Won't that wake your roommate up?”

He looks at me in the mirror, his glasses foggy.

“Futaba’s out for the night. She's camping outside of some video game store.”

He takes his glasses off and tries to wipe off the lenses.

“The bathroom’s down the hall on the left. It's divided into two sides, the neat one’s mine. Use whatever you want.”

And with that, he turns on the dryer.

The bathroom is easy to find, and it's just as easy to tell which side is Akira's.

I don't know exactly what Akira has in mind, so I quickly rinse off my body and spend the rest of the time... _preparing_.

When I get back to the room, Akira is lounging on his bed in a pair of boxers. Curtains are drawn over the large windows, and the lights are dimmed.

He apparently has no more of a plan than I do, because as soon as I sit down on the bed he asks, “So how do you wanna do this?”

“I mean, I'm good to go either way, so it's up to you. It is your house.”

“Such a gentleman. C’mere.”

He takes his glasses off, setting them on the bedside table as I crawl towards him.

Akira wastes no time, climbing onto my towel-clad lap and putting his hands onto my shoulders. As he pushes me down, I wrap my arms around his back, bringing him with me. As our eyes meet, I start to pull him closer for a kiss. And then, something unexpected happens. Just before our lips meet, Akira's eyes go wide, and he moves his lips to where my neck meets my shoulder and bites. _Hard_.

I shove him away after a moment of shock, my neck throbbing.

“Ow! What the _hell_ man?!”

Akira looks embarrassed, like a dog caught eating out of the cat's bowl. Except in this case the cat's bowl is my neck.

“Sorry. It's just, I don't usually do kissing. At least not on the lips.”

“So you decided to Count Dracula me?”

“I panicked.”

Akira looks away from me, a sadness in his eyes.

After a moment of silence, I decide not to push him for information. We've all got pasts, and he'll tell me if he wants to. But for now…

“Well, you said not on the lips, right?”

I tilt my head back, exposing the spot where he bit me.

“How about you kiss this better, then?”

I feel Akira relax above me, and his face splits into that familiar grin.

“With pleasure.”

I allow myself to relax as Akira sucks at my neck, my eyes drifting closed. As he moves his attention to my collar bone, his hair tickles the bottom of my nose. I unconsciously move to pat it down, tangling my fingers into the loose black curls as Akira moves further down my chest.

When his mouth reaches my nipples my fingers tighten, and I almost don't notice as he pulls the towel away from my waste. Akira apparently picks up on my change in demeanor, because as soon as the towel is gone he moves his mouth to my other peck, messaging the other with his hand.

After a few moments of no other sound than my panting, Akira leans back, using the hand he was supporting himself with to make little circles on the head of my cock while the other traces my abs.

At the sight of Akira above me, his face flushed and eyes dark with desire, any dignity I had left dissipates. All I can think about is that this isn't enough, and I need more, _now_.

I try to hook a finger on Akira's boxers, but I can't get a good enough hold to pull them down.

“Akira...please, I want it… put it in, already.”

Usually I'd be embarrassed by how desperate I sound, but I don't have time to dwell on it before Akira starts giving orders.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

I do what he says, my body trembling from the anticipation. I hear Akira rifling through a drawer. And keep rifling.

“That's a lot of rifling you're doing, Akira.”

I'm just sitting cross legged at this point, watching Akira get increasingly frustrated at his bedside table.

“ _Rifling_? Who even says… you know what, never mind. I'm rifling because I'm out of condoms.”

“So? Let's just do it bareback. It's not like we're short on lube-”

I gesture to the large bottle of lube, in full display next to the bed. The label has been covered by a sticky note with ‘hand sanitizer’ written on it. I'll have to remember that if I ever get a roommate who is a human.

“-and if either of us had anything, we'd both be hella infected after last time.”

Even in the low light, I can see Akira’s blush. I hook a finger under his chin, guiding his face up to look at me.

“Now, get up here and fuck me.”

Akira has me pinned to the mattress before my brain has the chance to process what I've said. I'm sure I'll be mortified later, when an attractive man’s tongue isn't down my throat.

“I thought you said you didn't do kissing?” I pant out.

“I said I don't _usually_ do kissing. I'll make an exception.”

Based on the speed that Akira pulls down his boxers, he's just as eager as I am. I squirt the lube/”hand sanitizer” onto my hand, and due to my efforts in the shower I'm able to fit three fingers in almost immediately. I keep my gaze focused on Akira as he slicks up his own dick, almost silent moans forcing their way out of my throat.

When I feel ready enough, I take my fingers out and use my hands to pull my knees up to my chest.

“What are you waiting for, a welcome mat?”

That's all it takes to spur Akira into action, and he uses on hands for support as he positions himself between my legs. He uses the other hand to guide himself into place, looking to me for approval before he starts to push in.

I grit my teeth as I'm split open. This isn't the first time by far, but it is the first time in quite a while, and Akira isn't exactly small.

“The head’s in, just let me know when to-”

Before Akira finishes his sentence, I hook my feet behind his back, pulling him closer until I can't anymore.

At my urging, Akira starts to slowly roll his hips, lowering his mouth to tongue at my chest. My legs are hooked over his arms, leaving my hands free to give my own dick some attention. Akira adjusts his angle, and just as he hits my sweet spot, he lightly bites down on my nipple, making me see stars. I drag my nails across his back, but he doesn't seem to mind, instead increasing the speed of his thrusts. He keeps hammering down on my prostate, but just as I feel my toes begin to curl, he stops.

The look of complete betrayal I give him is apparently quite amusing, and he snickers lightly as he pulls himself out.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

I grumpily flop over, sticking my butt up in the air while resting my head on my arms. I feel the bed shift as Akira leans over to get more lube. He's kind enough to make sure it's not freezing cold before to starts to push into me with a long, drawn out moan.

He reaches a hand around to slowly pump my dick, matching the pace of his own slow thrusts. I can feel my head becoming cloudy, and I unconsciously start to rock myself back onto Akira. I can feel his thrusts becoming rougher, and he abandons my dick to play with my nipples once again. I don't complain, instead reaching back with my own hand and urgently stroking, my hips matching the pace.

I hear Akira's breath start to become erratic next to my ear, and I focus on pushing him over the edge, before something occurs to me. I stop moving, and push Akira off of me and onto his back. His expression is most likely identical to mine from earlier, and I feel a twinge of satisfaction at my petty revenge. But revenge isn't the only reason for my actions.

I hear my voice come out as a husky whisper when I say-

“I want to see your face when you cum.”

With those words, I lower myself down onto Akira, immediately bouncing as fast as I can, making sure not to hit my prostate. I want to be able to focus on his face without any distractions.

Beneath me I see Akira's eyes drift closed, and his mouth falls open as he alternates between panting and moaning. His hips erratically thrust up into me, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. He bites down on his lip, his hands grabbing my hips, nails digging into my skin.

After a few more seconds, it happens, and it's just as good as I hoped. Akira's eyes close tighter, his mouth falling open as he lets out a surprisingly high pitched moan. His nails scrape down my thighs as his back arches, and I allow myself to ram down onto my sweet spot as I feel a warmth spread within me. Slowly Akira relaxes, his hands falling to his sides as his eyes flutter open.

He breathes out my name and something that sounds a lot like “holy shit”, then he reaches up a hand and hooks it behind my neck, drawing me in for a surprisingly tender kiss. His other hand strokes my dick as fast as he can, and before I know it I'm moaning into Akira's mouth as my cum splatters across both of our chests.

He finally releases me from the kiss, and we both look at each other, panting, for a moment.

“You know, you're really shitty at following your own rules.” I say with a grin, tracing Akira's lower lip with my thumb.

“Do you ever shut up?”

Akira tries to sound irritated, but his words come out with a slight stutter and his blush gets even darker than before.

“ _Mmmmmmmm_ nope.”

I tap his nose with a single finger as I hoist myself off of him, trying my best to minimize spillage. I grab a box of tissues from next to the ‘hand sanitizer’ bottle, tossing them in his general direction as I head towards my second shower of the night.

To spite the fact that it takes a lot less time than before, Akira's already out cold by the time I get back to the bedroom. He's on top of the covers, wearing a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt with the words 'Foxy Grandpa' printed across the front. Next to him is a pair of flannel pajama pants and a shirt. I forego the shirt, but the pants are surprisingly comfy.

After I make sure to turn the hall light off, I slip under the covers with Akira, pulling him close enough to use my arm as a pillow. Just before I turn the bedside light off, I swear I see him smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, when I was writing this I imagined Akira in the classic "paint me like one of your French girls" position when Ryuji gets back from his first shower, but with one leg just sticking straight up in the air, toes pointed.
> 
> Ya know I think I should probably go to bed now.


	17. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- there's some violence in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE
> 
> I'm really sorry for not updating for so long, but my life briefly turned into a clusterfuck of bad riiiiight around the time I decided to start a webcomic, which I have learned is quite time consuming.   
> Rest assured, I will NOT stop updating this fic, but please bear with me if updates are a bit slower/shorter.

Last night, I had a dream about Yusuke. I can't remember what it was about, but it was enough to get me thinking about him, and as a result, feeling guilty about abandoning him.

Yusuke is weird. Not just the typical demon weird (if there is such a thing), but just weird as a person.

He never has to cut his nails, he would rather be painting than socializing, and he's hairless except for his head even though I haven't seen him shave. Also, he actually likes dried seaweed.

It almost feels rude to be thinking about Yusuke while Akira's sprawled out on top of me, starfish style. I wonder if they'd get along, but that would mean Akira would have to get over his fear of Yusuke, and he's already got his own demons (one, specifically) to deal with.

I'm lying on my back in Akira's bed, his head on my chest and his hair tickling my chin. I run my fingers through his tangled locks, and he grumbles a little in response. Thinking about him and Yusuke at the same time makes me realize how little I know about both of them. For the first time since freshman year of high school, a thought materializes without my realizing it; _I want to know them better._

Getting close to people isn't the part that scares me. I'm a pretty amiable guy, but if there's one things I know, it's that by the time you get close enough to someone to know their true colors, it may already be too late. It's a lesson I learned the hard way.

I try to steer my train of thought away from that particular station; while some memories can't be forgotten, it helps not to dwell on them.

Akira stirs on top of me, wrapping one arm around my waist while the other supports his head.

“Good morn-” He cuts himself off with a yawn.

“Good morning.”

Me and Akira’s gazes both shoot to the door, where Akira's roommate is casually leaning against the frame. As soon as Akira sees who it is, he lets his head lower back down to my chest, his eyelids half closed.

“Go away. Wake me up when it's breakfast time.” Akira mumbles into my chest.

“It was breakfast time two hours ago. Now get your ass up, I've got people coming over and I need you to make us food.”

At Futaba’s words I glance at the alarm clock next to me. 12 o’clock on the dot.

“You're pretty pushy,aren't you?”

The words leave my mouth before I can stop them, but she just smiles in response.

“Ah, it speaks! Sup lover boy?”

“Uh...not much, I guess?”

We stare at each other, an awkward silence settling between us. Akira doesn't offer any help, so I try to break the silence at the exact same time as Futaba.

“So-”

“Um-”

The silence returns.

Futaba strides over to the bed and plops down next to Akira.

“Look, I've got people coming over like, any second now, so if you want to-”

_Ding_

“Whoops. Scratch that. I'm gonna get the door, you two put on pants. Blondie, you're staying for lunch.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time I'm able to locate my pants, I can hear three distinct voices coming from the apartment, all of them female. After several minutes of persuasion (and a few good tugs) I give up on trying to pry Akira out of bed and just walk out alone. I'm almost out the door when I hear a gasp from behind me.

“OH.MY.GOD. Is that who I think it is?”

That voice. I know that voice.

“HOLY SHIT. ANN?”

When I turn around, I'm greeted by none other than Ann Takamaki, one of the few people who didn't completely shun me in high school.

Our bodies crash into each other as we hug, exchanging a chorus of ‘holy shit’s and various other intriguing dialogue. The two other girls just stand by the counter, looking at me like I have two heads (insert dick jokes here).

“Um, Ann? What's going on?” The dark haired girl asks. I think her name was Suzuki...no, that's not right…

Ann let's go of me to turn to the other girl.

“Shiho, this is Ryuji. You two met at the trial, remember? In high school?”

Shiho stares at me blankly before her face lights up in recognition. Her voice is quiet when she speaks.

“Oh, right, the trial…”

I can tell Futaba is getting more confused, but before she can ask any uncomfortable questions, I do what I do best and start talking.

“Well, this has been nice and awkward, but I've gotta get home to my… I don't know what the hell he is, but I've gotta go. It was nice seeing you again Ann, let's hang out sometime.”

“Ah, wait, I haven't gotten your num-”

The door closes with a loud thud behind me, causing me to cringe a little. I really do want to get together with Ann, it's just that last time we saw each other was... _unpleasant_ , to say the least. Plus, I've got more pressing matters to attend to, like figuring out where the hell I am.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes me almost two hours to find my way home, but luckily when I do nobody is around to question me. I drag myself down to my room, feeling tired even though it's only been a few hours since I woke up. Relief washes over me as I open the door, my whole body relaxing.

“Hey Yusuke, I'm ho- JESUS CHRIST”

In the blink of an eye, Yusuke is in front of me, our noses almost touching. He stares at my face like a cat inspecting a mouse.

“Uh, hey, buddy… you're a little close there…”

Yusuke steps back, but it doesn't do anything to ease my nerves. I shift uncomfortably as he inspects the hickey on my neck, his face terrifyingly blank. As he reaches out to touch it, I finally snap out of my trance.

“Yusuke, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong.”

Yusuke finally looks into my eyes, and I see my own scared face reflected in a familiar pool of yellow.

“Where were you?”

I relax a little as his face softens, concern seeping into his voice. I cup his cheeks with a hesitant smile. To my relief, he lets his eyes close as he relaxes into my touch.

“I'm sorry Yusuke, I should have told you. It's just that I-”

A hand like a vice grabs one of my wrists. I feel myself being moved, and when I open my eyes I'm pinned under Yusuke, his head buried in the crook of my neck.

_Is he...sniffing me?_

“Uh...Yusuke? Whatcha doin there?”

I mean for my question to come out casually, but instead I end up sounding like a child insisting they aren't scared of the dark.

“Who were you with?”

I can feel Yusuke’s lips brush my neck as he speaks, and I can't stop a slight blush from creeping into my cheeks. Memories of last night drift through my head as I scramble to think of an excuse.

“Um… I…”

Why do I feel so guilty? It's not like we're dating- I mean, as far as I can tell, Yusuke isn't even attracted to anyone as more than a friend, and even that's pushing it.

A mumbled ‘I see’ is all the warning I get before a searing pain shoots through my shoulder. It feels like a thousand searing needles are pushing my flesh apart, and my wrists strain under the pressure of Yusuke's grip. I want to scream, but I just end up making a croaking sound.

After what feels like an eternity, Yusuke pulls his mouth away. I feel a warmth pooling around my back, where my shoulder meets the soft comforter of the bed. Yusuke's eye shine like fire, his porcelain skin stained with blood, my blood, that trickles from his mouth. He lifts a clawed finger to wipe away a tear that I didn't even know I had shed.

My mind is becoming foggy, and the corners of my vision are blurry as his face draws closer. He links our lips with a kiss that tastes like blood and alcohol, his hands massaging my wrists.

As my consciousness fades, I swear I hear him apologize.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When I come to, I'm aware of a dull ache in my neck, and also that I'm in my favorite pair of fluffy pajamas.

“What the- ow ow ow ow _owwww_!”

As I try to sit up I feel a strain in my shoulder, and I immediately flop back down. I reach under the collar of my shirt and run my fingers over my wound. I feel a soft material-gauze, maybe- held own by some kind of tape.

“Ah… you're up. That's good.”

Yusuke's uncertain voice accompanies a dip in the bed, and I feel myself freeze up.

“Please don't be afraid. I'm sorry for… my actions, truly. But you still owe me an explanation.”

That does it.

I ignore the pain as I prop myself up on my elbows and look Yusuke dead in the eyes.

“An explanation? For what? I don't need to tell you anything about what or _who_ I do. You haven't told me a single thing about you, why would I feel any urge to tell you about me?”

Yusuke doesn't yell back. Instead, he looks like a balloon that someone is slowly letting the air out of.

“You're right. If you want to know about me, I'll tell you. But first I need to know-”

“I was with Akira. We hooked up.”

Yusuke tilts his head in in confusion.

“What did you hook up?”

I lower myself down solely so my palm is available to slap my forehead.

“Sex, Yusuke. We had sex. That's what hooking up means.”

His mouth forms an ‘o’ shape before he looks away, his cheeks red.

“I see. But that doesn't explain-”

“Hold up, now you have to answer one of my questions. Why did you bite me?”

Yusuke looks at my neck, my mouth, my wrists. Anywhere that isn't my face.

“I felt…” the rest of his sentence trails off into mumbling.

“What?”

“I felt jealous. You smell like another of my kind, and that mark on your neck…”

“Another of your kind? Ah- that's probably Morgana you smell. He's a cat.”

Yusuke's face tightens in concern, and he brings his hand to rest on my forehead.

“Are you feeling ok? Feverish?”

“Besides the gaping wound in my neck I feel just dandy. And yes, Morgana is a cat. A talking cat.”

“... I see. Is he dangerous?”

“I don't frickin know! Now, can we please stop playing twenty questions? I'm hungry as shit.”

Yusuke mumbles an ‘of course’ before shuffling out of the room.

I should probably be worried about the bite, but since the person who did it is getting me food… god damn my priorities are screwed.

Time for some advice.

Me: eyyy   
Me: I need your opinion on something   
Yuuki(Mishima): weeeeeeell weeeeell weeeell  
Yuuki(Mishima): lookie here, the prodigal son returns   
Me: shhhhh  
Me: how dare you, you know big words are my weakness  
Yuuki(Mishima): you haven't texted me in weeks! I shall enact my vengeance with an unnecessarily copious amount of excessively enunciated vocabulary   
Me: IT BUUUUUURNS  
Yuuki(Mishima): good, suffeeeer  
Yuuki(Mishima): so what did you need my opinion on, you heathen?  
Me: are you someone where you can video chat?

Incoming call from Yuuki(Mishima)

I accept the call as soon as it pops up on the screen. I can't help but break into a smile as Mishima’s face fills the screen. He looks a little less happy.

“What's up, Ryuji? You've been weird lately. Usually I can't shut you up, but it's been radio silence or weeks! And what about this-”

Yuuki motions to the borders that surround his screen.

“-you hate video chatting.”

I take a deep breath, and prepare to tell my best friend something completely crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is a dramatic boi


	18. Extra Two: Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief history of Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Once again, I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update. I had a really important project to get done, so hopefully updates will be a little quicker, but I make no promises.
> 
> This chapter is another extra, and it explains a little about why Akira is the way that he is.
> 
> Thank you for being patient!

I wake up with a crick in my neck. Ryuji’s chest may be a work of art, but it's a shitty pillow. I remember a mumbled conversation, and the next lucid memory I have is of waking up alone.

 _Good, he's not gonna be all clingy_.

I can think it all I want, but it won't kill the slight sense of disappointment I feel swelling up in my stomach. Or maybe it's hunger, it has been a while since I've eaten. I'm still not quite ready to get out of bed though.

I reach for my phone and open up my messages, hoping that there won't be any new texts from **him**. I know if there are I'll go running back to the Velvet Room, only to come crawling home a few hours later with more bruises and less self-respect.

I've been in love a total of three times.

The first time was in the third grade. Her name was Kanako, and she let me borrow her pencil case for a month. By the time I got to fourth grade my dreams had been thoroughly crushed by a scathing note passed from her to me.

The second time was in my first year of middle school. There was a yakuza-wannabe type who would always steal my lunch money. He was intimidating, strong, and would pin my wrists against the wall when I talked back. I liked that.

My third love, the man who still haunts me, is Goro Akechi. We met in high school- he was helping his dad with some kind of campaign, and he rang my doorbell. I liked how he looked, so I invited him back. By the time the month was over he had bent me over just about every object in my tiny apartment, and I still didn't know his first name. I somehow convinced him to go on a date, and things got serious fast. I fell hard, and he watched me fall. He knew all the right words to make me stay with him, and I probably would have if my dad hadn't moved to America.

I had almost gotten over Akechi, but then he reared his ugly head again a few months ago. He decided to study abroad, and he was just a few hours away from me. It's a miracle I haven't crawled back to him already, the man who had never loved me and never would.

So far my record is 0/3. My heart is hardened, or at least I like to think it is. Lately, though, something weird has been happening. My heart has been missing beats, I can't focus on class, and I actually look forward to work. Maybe I should see a doctor.

I don't notice that I've started dozing off again until I feel Morgana curl up in the crook of my arm. I honestly have no idea how to go about caring for a demon/cat, so I pretty much let Futaba take care of him. She can't hear him, which he hates, but it is funny listening to their one-sided conversations.

I wonder if Ryuji’ll be able to keep up with my... _preferences_. I'm fine with our relationship just being sex, but if it is, we need to be on the same page. He hasn't shown any interest in bondage since the club, or even brought it up. Then again, he didn't seem too weirded out… but maybe that's just wishful thinking.

Akechi was the one who helped me come to terms with my fetishes. I always felt powerless in life, and he had to be the strong, model son his father demanded. So, when he suggested we ‘switch up’ the dynamics, I was all for it. I can still remember the day- we had a rare moment alone in the dusty attic I called home, so naturally we used our time to debauch each other.

Akechi told me step by step what to do- how to make the belt around his wrists just tight enough, all the right places to touch. I hadn't topped before, but once I did, our whole dynamic changed. When we were alone I gave the orders, and I think I got off on that as much as I did from the physical stimulation. I felt like I was in heaven, even though after the things I've done I'm definitely going to hell.

But nothing gold can stay, and soon I realized that I was just as powerless as I was before. Akechi was still in control, and I was a love-sick puppy ready to come at the snap of his fingers. It would probably have stayed that way if we hadn't been forcefully separated by several thousand miles of ocean.

I can feel Morgana scooting closer to my armpit, probably trying to get close enough to talk to me. Even though we still aren't sure where Morgana came from or what he even is, it's hard not to feel relaxed with a cat curled up next to you.

“So, did the blonde one enjoy his stay?”

I take it back.   
I can practically hear the suggestive eyebrow wiggle in his tone. I reach my arm around him to pet him while also totally accidentally covering as much of his face as possible.

“ _Shhhhh_ , I'm sleeping.”

“Youf are so not schleefingh!”

“ _Shhhhhhh_ , it'll all be over soon~”

Morgana runs his sandpaper tongue over my fingers until I remove my hand and I go back to petting him. Maybe going back to sleep isn't such a bad idea. I hope that it's a lucid dream. I want to live in a world where I'm really the one in control, even if just for a little bit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that turned out more depressing than I intended. Oh well.
> 
> On the bright side, things are gonna start picking up soon, and certain tags are gonna become much more relevant;))))


	19. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Be sure to check the updated tags)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Long time no update (again)  
> With the school year ending I was kind of swamped, but hopefully I can update more often now. Also, happy almost birthday to my fanfic!

“-and that's where I'm at now.”

From the rectangular screen of my phone, Mishima slowly blinks back at me.

“Please say something.”

He blinks again.

“I'm… not really sure how to respond to that. That's really messed up- ya know what, excuse my language, that is _royally_ fucked up. Like, who is this guy? Why haven't you kicked him out yet, especially if you're not even dating?”

It's rare to hear Mishima curse, and even rarer for his voice to have any kind of edge. I decided to leave the demon part out, so as far as he knows, Yusuke is my (human) roommate.

“Yuuki, I know how it sounds-”

“THE FUCK YOU DO! YOU’RE-” Mishima closes his eyes, and I can see them tremble as he composes himself. His next words are barely a whisper and heavy with the threat of tears.

“You're my best friend, Ryuji. If it weren't for your help, I honestly don't know if I'd be alive right now. I'll respect what you chose to do for now, but the INSTANT I think you're in any kind of danger, I will fly to America myself and drag you home.”

I don't notice the tears running down my face until one hits my phone.In the corner of the screen I see my mouth is set into an involuntary, almost painful smile. I want to tell Mishima how much he means to me, but I've gotta go to work. All I manage to force out is “I have no doubt.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm fifteen minutes late to work. Luckily old man Sakura isn't in today. Akira isn't here as well, leaving me with one of the more experienced, yet infinitely less efficient baristas, Yosuke.

“Yes, I've got a hot tea for- OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY MA’AM.”

The sound of clattering glass seems to accompany Yosuke wherever he goes, like his own personal theme song. I don't get to talk to Yosuke much, spending most of my time cleaning up the path of spilt liquids he leaves in his wake, but I've picked up a few details about his life. He grew up in the city, then moved to the suburbs in high school, where he met his ‘roommate’. Any more questions about his life usually either lead to copious amounts of word vomit or uncomfortable silence. I don't let it stop me from trying.

“So, why'd you move to America?”

For a few seconds the only answer I get is the sound of a mop on the floor, but out of the corner of my eye I can see him with one of his rare genuine smiles. I decide to probe a little more.

“Does your boyfriend go to school here?”

At my question, Yosuke pushes the broom a little too hard, sending him sprawling out on the wet ground.

“We're just roommates!” He screeches, his voice cracking a little. Sometimes I forget the poor boy’s so far in the closet he's about to reach Narnia.

“I mean, most roommates don't make out behind the building during one roommate’s ‘smoke break’, but to each their own. So does he go to school here?” I try to wiggle my eyebrows suggestively, but judging by Yosuke’s confused expression, I fail miserably.

Yosuke blinks a few times, and I can practically hear the gears in his head turning. Eventually, he decides to ignore the first part of my statement.

“He's getting his bachelor's degree.” With that, he goes back to intensely scrubbing the floor, even though it was clean a while ago.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how much I try to convince myself I'm not scared, I find myself subconsciously avoiding the frat house. It'd be weird to go back to Akira’s so soon, and the rest of the people I'm close to or even acquainted with are in the house or another country. Well, not all of them, but I'm not going back to that club. After all, the last time I was there I ended up with a sexually transmitted demon.

_I'm am able-bodied young man! The world is bursting with opportunities!_

After loitering outside of a Dunkin' Donuts for a few more minutes and reweighting my options, I decide that the club isn't such a bad idea after all. That's where it all started. Maybe Miss Chie knows something about the symbol on that bed, and if she does, maybe it'll give me some insight into who (or what) Yusuke is. Only problem is, I have no idea how to get there, and the only person who does is Teddie. Maybe I can MapQuest it? No, I don't remember what it was called…

Grudgingly, I take out my phone and dial Teddie’s number. He picks up on the second ring.

“ _HI RYUJI!”_

I take a deep breath. “Hello, Teddie. Are you busy?”

_“I’M PLAYING JUST DANCE WITH KANJI!”_

I can hear music in the background of the call, not quite loud enough for Teddie to be using speaker phone.

“Wait, like, currently? As we're talking? How?”

 _“I’M AMPHIBIOUS_!”

 _“It's ambidextrous_!” I hear a muffled voice shout in the background, followed by the sound of swearing and a failed combo.

 _“THAT’S KANJI! SAY HI KANJI_!” I hear the music get louder, and the other voice is clearer when it responds, _“Stop trying to distract me you assho- SHIT_!” Another failed combo.

“Uh, hi. So Teddie, I have a favor to ask. Can you call me back when you're done?”

“ _OKAY_!” With that, Teddie hangs up. Before I can even open up my browser, he calls back.

“ _OK I’M DONE_!” He screams into my ear.

“Then why are you still yelling?!”

_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”_

“...never mind. So, about that favor…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It's still light out when we pull up to the club, and I practically hurl myself out the door of Teddie’s car. Who knew such a small little man could contain so much road rage?

“So, why am I here again?” Asks the bulky blonde man Teddie had forced into the car.

“Weren't you upset that you don't get to see everyone often enough? Well, luckily yours truly has arranged a little reunion!” He lets out a yelp as Teddie drags him through the doors, leaving me to follow behind. I brace myself as I push the doors open, memories of the last time I was here flooding my mind. The lights are all on and the curtains open, dispelling the sensuous mood of my previous visit.

I hear Teddie laughing from the direction of the dance floor, and as I enter I can see what he meant by ‘reunion’. Miss Chie is in a much more casual outfit than last time, leaning against a mop in the middle of the dance floor. Behind the bar is the same raven haired girl from my last visit, but now her hair is pulled into a loose bun and her face is split into a smile at something that Teddie said. The blonde guy—Kanji, I think— is talking to a grey haired man in the corner. Perched on a bar stool is a very familiar head of puffy hair.

“Yosuke?”

When I call his name he swivels on the stool so fast I'm scared it'll fall over. It doesn't, and we're left making awkward eye contact while we wait for someone else to talk. Luckily the girl behind the bar jumps in.

“Yosuke, you know each other?” She studies my face, probably wondering why I look familiar.

“Yeah, we work together.”

“Oh, neat.” We all lapse into uncomfortable silence again, the bartender’s smile becoming more forced by the second. I hear Teddie call me from the dance floor, and I find myself grateful for his loud voice as I make my way down the few steps to the floor.

“Hi Ryuji, good to see you again. So you had something to ask me?” Chie’s smile is infectious, and I can't help but return it.

“Um, yeah. Do you think we could talk in private?”

“Sure!” As she guides me away, she sticks her tongue out at the bartender, who is currently giving me a look that screams “watch it bitch”. Chie leads me to an area that I assume is the back office, filled with various papers and photos.

“Sorry about the clutter, me and Yukiko are doing a bit of a spring cleaning. So, whadda ya need?” She leans casually across a desk, a fond smile on her lips.

“Look, I know this might be weird, but that room I stayed in- does the symbol on the bed have any kind of significance? Like, _occulty_ significance?”

She cups her cheek, making a ‘hmmmm’ sound under her breath.

“Sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about. None of our bedspreads have patterns, it makes em easier to clean. I can ask Makoto if she noticed anything when she changed the sheets, but other than that, I really don't know.” She gives me a noncommittal shrug and pushes off the desk, making her way to the door.

“I've gotta get back to cleaning, but thanks for stopping by!”

With that she's gone, and I can't blame her for leaving so quickly. I'd probably be weirded out too if some random guy showed up asking about symbols that apparently don't exist. I decide to leave them all to their reunion and wait in the car.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“AKIRA! THE PHONE’S RINGING!” Futaba screams from her room. Based on the lack of chips left in the house, she'll be holed up in there for a while.

_**RIIIIIIIIING** _

Even though it's probably just telemarketers (they're the only ones besides the old man who still use the landline), I should probably pick it up anyway.

“Yeah, what?”

I almost drop the receiver when I hear the voice on the other end.

“Is that really any way to answer the phone, Akira?”

_No. Fucking. Way._

I try to keep my voice steady when I answer.

“How did you get this number?”

A chuckle is the only answer I get.

“GORO, WHO GAVE YOU THIS NUMBER?!” I know he wants to get to me, but I can't stop the anger in my voice.

“Well, you see, Akira, once I found your address it was quite easy-”

I slam down the phone, not willing to give him the satisfaction of finishing his sentence. Taking my cell with me, I run to Futaba’s room, slamming open the door.

“Hey! What the hell A-”

As soon as she looks at my face she springs to her feet and starts packing. I run to my own room, grabbing everything I need for a long stay. As I shove things–both precious and essential– into the bag, I hold my phone to my ear with my shoulder. The person on the other end picks up mercifully quick.

“Ryuji, what's your address?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaand it's a cliffhanger. I hope this chapter didn't seem too rushed, but I've been in writing limbo for a few weeks and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Also, if Yosuke seems kind of out of character, it was supposed to be intentional- my idea was that the murders in Inaba kinda left him with trust and other issues, plus the hole "afraid of being accepted" thing


	20. Let's Forge a Spoon Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooooooon chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 chapters! Yay! 
> 
> I'm honestly surprised I got this far, and I know it's not gonna get any easier (I just started developing a video game because I guess I hate free time) but I will never let this fic die without being complete. 
> 
> Also happy belated 'Murica day to all my fellow south Canadians out there.

Akira promises to explain more once he gets here, and I can hear what sounds like a woman yelling in the background before he hangs up. I quickly jog back to the frat house from the cafeteria (where I totally wasn't procrastinating) and tell Nate I'm gonna have a few visitors. He seems too high to care, which works just fine for me. I decide to wait for Akira on the outside steps to save myself the trouble of giving an explanation to the other guys.

Twenty minutes later I see a familiar head of black hair round the corner, carrying what looks suspiciously like a pet carrier. I give him an awkward wave as I walk to meet him. When we're about five feet away from each other, it occurs to me I have no idea what to say or do in this situation. I settle for a sad little wave.

“Hi.”

“Hi…”

We stare at each other, obviously at an impasse.

“BIPED! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!” Shouts a childlike voice from within the carrier. I immediately drop to my knees, slamming my hand over the bars as if I can muffle the sound of a talking cat.

“ _Shhhh_! Do you want someone to hear you?”

Morgana just looks at me with what I swear is condescension.

“Akira, please tell this thing to be quiet.”

Akira shrugs. “I can try, but he won't listen. Also, no one can hear him except us. To everybody else he's just an annoying cat.”

“I am not ‘just a cat’! I am Morgana!” The carrier rattles in Akira's hand.

“Yeah, whatever. Can we just get inside?” Akira mumbles, his eyes scamming the street around him.

“Sure, but then I want an explanation.”

Akira gives a nod as he sets off at a brisk pace. We don't run into anyone on our way to the room (thank god), but I'm already wracking my brain for excuses for Akira's prescience. I know the other guys probably won't think much of it for a day or two, and if they start asking questions I can tell them Akira has a crazy roommate or something. But the guys are the least of my worries…

“Ah, you're home. I was getting worried, I hope you don't mind that I alr–”

Yusuke's eyes meet Akira's, the latter’s eyes darting down to the paint and food covered apron Yusuke insists on wearing when he cooks anything hot. Maybe if he'd wear a shirt when he uses the hot plate he wouldn't have gotten burned by grease in the first place, but I digress. Time for some of the most painful introductions of my life. I try to wiggle between the two as I speak, a futile attempt to diffuse the miasma forming around them.

“Yusuke, you remember Akira.” I motion to Akira with my best hostly smile.

“Yes. I trust his arrival was unexpected? I sensed a sudden shift in his emotions about an hour ago.” To my surprise, Yusuke steps aside to let us by, displaying none of the possessiveness he'd shown just a short while ago. My neck tingles at the memory, and I unconsciously raise my hand to the bandage. Time to do what I do best and start asking questions.

“You can sense his emotions?”

Yusuke nods, striding over to the bubbling pot on the hot plate.

“Not all of them, but any particularly strong or abrupt shifts in emotion will stand out.” Yusuke pauses to drop a few tea bags into the pot, poking them with a wooden spoon to ensure ‘maximum flavor’.

“Alright, the next question’s for Akira– why are you here?”

“What is this, twenty questions?” Akira replies with a snort.

“If it was, I believe you'd be loosing.”   
Akira shoots a death glare at Yusuke, who looks quite pleased with himself. He sighs and flops onto the bed.

“So I've got this ex–”

“Got it.”

Akira looks up at me, confused.

“You don't wanna know why I'm running?”

I smile a little and nod.  
“I don't need to. All that matters is that you are, and you obviously don't wanna talk about it right now. Trust me, I've been there.”

A look of relief takes over Akira's face, and I can feel his body relax on the bed.

“Yusuke, next question is for you– why the eff did you bite me?”

I hear Akira mumble what sounds like “just say fuck” besides me, but I'm more interested in Yusuke's reaction. His (bare) back is to me, but I can see his ears turning pink.

“Perhaps it's best not discussed in polite company.”

I hear laughter come from the pet carrier that I'd forgotten was there.

“AHAHA! Akira, polite?”

Akira props himself up besides me, glancing in Yusuke's direction.

“It's true, I'm garbage.”

Most likely feeling the eyes on his back, Yusuke slowly turns around.

“Do I really have to answer?”

“Yes” we say in unison.

“Um, okay… well, this is the longest I've been in the human world, away from my kind. While I consider myself to have more self control than most of my peers, it is true that demons have certain times when we experience…” Yusuke's face flushes pinker, and he raises a hand to his forehead.

“...now how do I say this?... we, um…”

He trails off, avoiding eye contact. I walk over and kneel in front of him, demanding his attention.

“Yusuke?”

“Y-yes?”

“Are you saying you bit me because you had PMS?”

Yusuke's head snaps up, and I hear another bout of laughter from the cage, accompanied by what sounds suspiciously like Akira smacking his forehead.

“Ryuji, you dumbass. He's obviously a guy. He was probably rutting.You know, like a deer.” Akira says, a chuckle in his voice.

“I'm not quite sure what rutting is, but it is true that we experience states of heightened emotion during certain dates that humans have deemed significant– solstices, full moons, things like that.” Yusuke seems less flustered now, but his pale cheeks are still tinged pink.

“So, let me get this straight– you bit me because you were horny? And this is gonna happen every month?”

“...yes.”

I can't fight the giggles that force their way out of my mouth.

“Are you kidding me? Why didn't you just say something! We're not blushing virgins, I can handle it if you want some time to yourself to jerk off or whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I've had just as much as I can handle from one day. Goodnight.”

I wiggle out of my clothes, leaving only my boxers because screw pajamas. Akira passed out over the covers at some point, so I snuggle up to his back. Yusuke seems frozen in place, so I lazily pat the bed next to me.

“C’mon, it's not a spoon chain if it's only two people.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmmhmm. Oh, let Morgana out before you get comfortable.”

“Morgana?”

“The cat.”  
I can practically hear Morgana fuming.

“I am NOT a cat, I am Morga– oh, thank you.”

I hear the latch on the cage open, and soon after I can feel Yusuke's breath on my bare back.

“You're allowed to touch you know. I'm not a stripper.”

I hear Yusuke's breath hitch a little as his cold fingers touch my waist. He must have taken that goddamn apron off at some point, because I swear I can hear his heart beating in his chest when he pulls me closer. One of his hands lands on my abs and he pulls it away like I'd burned him (it's understandable; I am pretty hot). I can feel his breath on my ear when he speaks.

“Ryuji?”

“Yeah?”  
I notice that I've let myself be pulled away from Akira, Yusuke's use of my real name having caught me off guard.

“I'm sorry.”

An involuntary smile pulls at my lips, the bite on my neck momentarily forgotten.

“It’s okay. Just don't do it again. Like, ever.”

Letting myself relax at last, I feel Yusuke's hands hesitantly begin to wander. I have no idea what brought this on, but it feels nice, so I don't really care. I mean, Yusuke is really thin, and Akira's not much better, so I can understand his curiosity. Eventually he lets his hands settle at my waist, pulling by body flush against his. I'm just about to drift off to sleep when Yusuke starts talking again.

“Ryuji?”

I try to say something in response, but it just comes out as a slurred grumble.

“I like you a lot.” Yusuke almost whispers. I can feel his hands heat up a little where they rest on my stomach.

I must have fallen asleep already, because this is definitely a dream. And since it must be a dream, it doesn't matter what I do, right? That's how I justify flipping myself over faster than a hot pancake in a chef’s bear hand and kissing Yusuke straight on the face. I miss his mouth and end up kissing somewhere between his mouth and cheek.

“Fucking finally.” I mumble, giving Yusuke a sleep deprived smile before I finally fall asleep, for real this time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

I hear Morgana gasp from his perch upon Akira's chest, his claws unsheathing themselves.

“Ryuji! Language!”

At the same time, Akira shoots upright, and Morgana’s claws remain firmly planted.

“OW SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Good morning.”

Yusuke is hunched over the hot plate, the smell of charcoal and what may have been pancakes filling the room. He manages to catch Morgana, who Akira flung with all his might, without getting scratched.

“Good morning. Who are you?”

I leave Morgana and Yusuke to catch each other up while I run to the kitchen to get some bandaids and non-burnt food. There's no one in sight, and a glance at the clock shows why. It's 3:30.

“Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me.”

I skip the food, opting instead to fill both of my hands up with bandaids and various tubes of topical disinfectant thingies.

Yusuke opens the door almost immediately when I tap it with my foot. Morgana is cradled in the crook of his free arm, failing to fight off sleep. As if the scene wasn't chaotic enough, I hear a ding from my phone that means I've got a message from Mishima. I almost reach for it, but then I remember the sleep deprived man bleeding all over my (formerly) clean sink.

I manage to get him patched up relatively quickly, and soon relative peace has returned to the room. Just as I'm about to doze off again-

 _Ding_!

Yuuki(Mishima): Hey, have you ever noticed that the & sign kind of looks like a guy dragging his butt on the ground?

Yuuki(Mishima): Oooooh whoops, it's really early there, isn't it? Sorry. I'm gonna send you pictures of Frank later as an apology ♪(´ε｀ )

I stare at my phone in silence for a second before tossing it onto the night stand and pulling Akira closer to me in one fluid motion. I can't help smiling when I feel Yusuke's hand snake around my waist just a few moments later.

At last, my spoon chain is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did write that last bit just to complete the spoon chain because mY BOY DESERVES TO BE HAPPY.
> 
> Also, you may notice a slight addition to Ryuji's vocabulary


End file.
